Comenzar De Nuevo
by iJustCoco
Summary: Tras su fallida audición para NYADA, Rachel no se queda con los brazos cruzados y decide viajar a Nueva York para cumplir sus sueños. La gran ciudad le dará un giro inesperado a su vida al conocer Paradise donde conocerá también a Quinn, quien se convertirá en parte de su nueva vida. Todo girará entorno al baile, canto, sus sueños, amor y Quinn en un estilo Burlesque.
1. Paradise

**Comenzar De Nuevo**

"_Paradise"_

24 de Agosto de 2013

Los nervios terminaban por instalarse en su estomago y provocaban un malestar incomodo, la estación señalaba que habían llegado al lugar.

Lo primero que hizo por alguna razón fue mirar el cielo. Los rascacielos ocupaban casi la mitad de el.

Las calles estaban repletas de automóviles, los taxis estaban por doquier, y todas las personas parecían apuradas. Ya se encontraba ahí, el lugar donde siempre anheló estar.

Arrastró la maleta rosada junto a ella y tomó camino procedente hacia algún lugar que ni ella conocía.

Al llegar a algún lugar donde no pareciera existir la prisa, tomó su móvil

R: **Ya me encuentro aquí. Papá… he decidido hacer esto sola. Sí, entiendo que no vengo a instalarme a una institución pero no me servirá como impedimento, estoy aquí con un solo propósito… ¿No te parece suficiente con haber escogido el departamento y alquilarlo? Ehh… estoy bien si por favor no empiecen con esas cosas que solo me pondrán nerviosa. Emm… Si tengo dinero suficiente pero si les hace sentir mejor está bien yo les avisaré. Bueno… y dile a Leroy que todo esta perfecto… Estoy aquí y estoy contenta. Nos vemos, los quiero.**

Con la maleta en la mano y los sueños casi rotos, no estaba conforme con deshacerlos completamente por no haber entrado a la máxima escuela de artes que ha decir verdad esa seria el único lugar donde pueda prepararse como la artista que soñaba ser.

Aun no asimilaba su fallida en su audición para NYADA. La canción que había cantando desde los 2 años le había dado la espalda en el momento quizá más serio de su vida.

Los sueños de toda la vida habían acabado cuando Carmen había terminado la audición por completo después de la segunda fallida de la morena.

Las paredes de la ciudad estaban cubiertos con enormes carteles de las mejores obras de su sueño… Broadway.

Wicked, Heart, The Phantom Of The Opera, Chicago, era como si les gritase en silencio lo tan cerca que estaba de casa pero tan lejos de lograrlo.

La trayectoria del viaje había sido de lo más agotador, la morena apenas podía reconocer la ciudad, todo era tan diferente a Ohio, las calles eran como un si gritaran fama, todo lo que la chica siempre soñó estaba ahí, Broadway esta ahí.

No había pasado ni el medio día en Nueva York y empezaba a pensar que aquello fue una disparatada locura pero ningún pensamiento podía durar tanto sin que sueños de grandeza destruyeran cualquier duda que surgiera en su mente, estaba decidida de que aquel viaje iba a ser lo correcto, si bien Hiram y Leroy no estaban del todo agradables con la decisión pero la felicidad de la morena era lo que importaba.

La felicidad no podía contenérsela sola, solo había una persona que podría entender exactamente todo, solo una persona podía ponerse tan feliz con tan solo escuchar e imaginarse la gran ciudad. Rápidamente tomo su bolso que colgaba por encima del saco naranja, tomo su móvil y marcó

K: **¡Caray Rachel he estado esperando tu llamada una hora después de que te marchaste de la estación! – **_Exclamó _-**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es? **_– cuestionó al mismo tiempo que cambio el tono de su voz_

R: **Lo siento, lo siento, recién llego y Kurt… Este es mi lugar, quiero decir… ¡Oh dios mio ahí esta el cartel de Wicked! **_– espetó_

K: **¿Estas de acuerdo de que estas haciendo lo correcto? **_**– **__cuestionó nuevamente_

R: **Estoy completamente segura de que pertenezco aquí – **_respondió _

K: **¿Y que piensas hacer por mientras? Digo, sé que tienes un propósito pero ¿Dónde pasarás los días? ¿Cómo sobreviras? – **_volvió a cuestionar_

R: **Hiram y Leroy han rentado un departamento en… **_**- **__murmuró mientras buscaba la dirección en el bolso – _**Aquí está, es en el 333 de East 34th** _– __espetó – _**Y con respecto al dinero Hiram me ha depositado en la tarjeta y me han dejado bastante dólares en la maleta, ya sabes como son **_– bromeó_

K: **Y bien… ¿Te has echado un buen ojo a las chicas? **_– cuestionó en broma_

R: **Pues, ha decir verdad no lo he notado jaja **_– respondió a la cuestión del chico __**–**_** ¡Mi propósito no es ese Kurt! **_- exclamó_

K: **Oh… Lo siento lo siento. Bueno ehh… En otras cosas, estoy seguro de que llegarás lejos ahí, quiero decir, bailas perfectamente y cantas como los verdaderos ángeles –**_ bromeó_

R: **Ohh tu siempre tan dulce… Es mi pasión, he bailado desde los 4 años jaja – **_divagó _**- Bueno, te llamo cuando me instale en el depto. Comeré algo, muero de hambre, no he comido nada durante el viaje **

K: **Si, entiendo pero por favor no me hagas lo mismo, estaré esperando tu llamada. Cuídate mucho, hasta luego.**

R: **No te preocupes, nos vemos, besos. Adiós**

La noche cayó y las luces de la gran ciudad rodeaban la manzana en la que la morena se encontraba.

No decidía si comer algo o llegar al departamento ya,

Tomó camino hacia un restaurante para comer algo antes de instalarse en el depto. Lujosos restaurantes incitaban a pasar y comer de la exquisita comida de la ciudad, habían tantos para escoger pero hubo solamente un lugar que le tomó la atención inmediatamente.

La fachada no era del todo lujosa, portaba un arco con el nombre del lugar "Paradise" con luces que rodeaban las letras con luminosos colores pero no perdían la decencia de aquel lugar.

La entrada estaba algo oculta, para su suerte el lugar no se encontraba tan lleno como los otros restaurantes lo estaban. Se quedó mirando detenidamente aquel lugar hasta que otra cosa le robó la atención.

La chica era rubia, portaba un gran escote negro y un poco de rosa con muchas diamantinas sobre el, portaligas negras con brillos rosados, medias de red y grandes tacones en estilo de botas largos un poco antes de la rodilla.

La chica era excesivamente llamativa, su belleza era notoria. Una joven de sedosos cabellos rubios más largo de los hombros y brillantes ojos color verde que resaltaban espléndidamente en su bello rostro de tez clara que con singular frecuencia se teñía de tonos carmín dada la tímida personalidad de la chica.

La rubia había salido de aquel lugar, prendió un cigarrillo y fumo con excesiva elegancia. La morena no podía quitar la mirada sobre ella, aquella chica le había captado la atención justamente al salir.

Desde enfrente del lugar la rubia por intuición pudo sentir la mirada sobre ella lo cual la llevó a mirarla, la morena se percató y rápidamente soltó una sonrisa inocente, sonrisa que le devolvió la chica en un tono algo provocativo.

Notó que otro hombre robusto y de tés morena abrió la puerta de la cual la rubia había salido, sin ir más allá de la puerta entre abierta intercambio unas palabras con la rubia, segundo después tiró el cigarro hacia el suelo, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Rachel y entró de nuevo al lugar.

**NA: Ya que fanfiction no me permite subir links, pueden checar en mi canal de youtube (iJustCoco) o bien, en mi canal Vimeo (JustCoco) el tráiler oficial del fic.**

**NA: En este FanFic narraré todo a mi criterio. Aquí doy a entender que Rachel tras la fallida en su audición a NYADA no es aceptada en este. Rachel sin importar lo sucedido viaja a NY a cumplir sus sueños.**

**NA: En esta historia Quinn nunca estuvo en William McKinley High School junto a los chicos del glee club.**

**NA: En mi historia nunca existió Finchel.**

**NA: Me inspire mucho en mi película favorita, así que si algo les es familiar antes de criticar lean esta nota.**

**NA: Nada de lo utilizado me pertenece.**


	2. El Primer Día

**Capitulo 2**

"_El primer día"_

* * *

La morena pensó como algo vulgar le pudo haber parecido tan provocativamente llamativo. Así que sin pensarlo cruzo la calle y entró.

El lugar era acogedor, el tapiz del lugar era decente, portaban grandes flores de lis en tonos verdes y rojos vino

—**Son 20 dólares** — _expresó hacia la morena el hombre que se ocupaba de cobrar las entradas_

R: **Ehh… Si lo siento – **_contestó mientras buscaba dinero en su bolso –_** Aquí tiene** – _contestó nuevamente_

—**Bienvenida. Disfrute** —_espetó amablemente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro_

La morena solo sonrió y cedió al lugar. Era un salón amplio, habían pequeñas mesas redondas como para 4 personas máximo por doquier, las sillas se veían acogedoras. Casi todas estaban ocupadas, para su suerte había una mesa solitaria justo en lugar perfecto para observar bien hacia el gran escenario luminoso que había en frente, así que sin más tomó asiento y colocó junto a ella su maleta.

Por las paredes, habían cuadros elegantes, la mayoría de ellos eran de mujeres con trajes del baile Can Can. Fue ahí cuando su mente empezó a reaccionar sobre que era aquel lugar, cuadros de Can Can, escenario elegante, cortinas flanqueadas con encajes dorados, un bar que rodeaba todo el lugar, solo podría ser una cosa…

—**Damas y caballeros, la casa "Paradise" les da una cordal bienvenida al mejor Burlesque de la ciudad.** — _sonó por los altavoces del lugar_

R: **¿Burlesque? **– _Preguntó extrañada _– **Oh por dios… ¡Oh por dios! **_– exclamó miedosa mientras colocaba ambas manos cubriendo su boca como si fuese un gesto de sorprendida_

Tres grandes reflectores señalaban un mismo lugar en el escenario, los telones se alzaban y se podía observar a una chica rubia de espaldas, uno de sus pies estaban apoyados encima de una silla, su mano derecha sostenía el brazo de la silla mientras que su otra mano la llevaba en la cadera.

Acto seguido salió otra chica, tenía el estilo Drag King por lo que llevaba un traje negro de gala masculino, tenía tanta goma en el cabello que brillaba gracias a los reflectores, y un bigote pintado con un puro en la mano.

Se dirigió a la rubia dándole una palmada en el gran trasero de la chica, está brincó sorprendida, haciendo gestos graciosos.

Se podía oír a las espectadores soltando grandes carcajadas, hasta que el acto gracioso acabó.

La música comenzó, empezó a sonar "All That Jazz" de Broadway pero con un instrumental más movido, salieron al escenario cuatro chicas más con vestuarios que les hacia ver sexis, la rubia seguía en el escenario e inesperadamente empezó a interpretar la canción, la coreografía estaba coordinada, sus movimientos les hacia ver provocativas.

R: **Un momento… ¡Es ella!** _– dijo entre su mente la morena- _**Oh dios mio… Que sexi y que voz tan preciosa **_– esta vez sin darse cuenta no lo dijo solamente en su mente_

La rubia se percató y lanzó una mirada hacia la morena, mirada que parecía presumida, cargaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El acto dio fin, los telones bajaron y la audiencia se levantó para dar una ovación, sus ojos parecían que una vez más estaban sorprendidos por el número de la rubia. Era como si nunca daba menos en sus actuaciones.

La morena atrasada se levantó de su asiento aun sorprendida de tal número, aquello le parecía estupendo. La rubia hizo un acto con todo lo que la morena amaba baile, actuación y canto. Lo que la tenia con la boca abierta fue la voz y la sutil forma de moverse.

—**¿Le sirvo algo de tomar?**— _cuestionó un chico alto, de cabello oscuro que llevaba una chorola que levantaba con el brazo derecho_

R: **Ehh… No, gracias **_**– **__respondió la morena _– **justo estaba apunto de irme.**

—**Cortesía de la casa**— _insistió asentándole un trajo de wiski en la mesa_

R: **Amm… No tomo, pero gracias por la amabilidad.**

—**¿Nueva en la ciudad?** — _preguntó mientras miraba la maleta rosada justo de lado de la morena_

R: **Si **– _se mostró extraña, no comprendía porque tantas cuestiones_

—**George, George Harvard**— _sonreía confianzudo dándole la mano a la morena_

R: **Rachel Berry**

La morena no prestaba atención a lo que el chico le decía, solo dirigía la mirada por los escenarios y tratando de mirar detrás de ellos, tratando de adivinar donde estaba la rubia

—**¿De donde vienes?** —

R: **La chica rubia que acaba de salir del escenario, ¿Quién es ella? – **_cuestionó divagando_

—**Hablas de Quinn**—

R: **Quinn **_– repitió sonriendo – _**tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tarde y aun tengo que instalarme en mi nuevo hogar –** se mostró preocupada tratando de esquivar las preguntas del chico

—**Supongo que te veré más seguido por aquí**—

R:**Tomalo como un cumplido, mucho gusto… amm… ¿George cierto? **–_ en realidad el cumplido no seria exactamente por él_

—**George Harvard**—_respondió con una sonrisa_

R: **Ciao George –**_ se despidió saliendo apresurada del lugar_

Ya a las afueras del salón, miró el delgado reloj que llevaba en la muñeca

R: **Pero que diablos, es tardísimo **

Tomo uno de los muchos taxis que esperaban por afuera del lugar

R: **Al 333 de East 34****th**** por favor.**

Repetía una vez más el fantástico número de la rubia, más que la belleza de la chica, fue simplemente hermoso la delicadeza del acto, el suculento baile y el canto era una combinación de sus sueños.

Al llegar al lugar, lanzó una mirada a la fachada del edificio, pensó como Leroy pudo haber escogido aquel lugar perfecto para vivir. Sin más accedió hacia a el.

Buscaba entre su pequeño bolso el número de su departamento.

R: **6B **_– se dijo ella misma con un suspiro_

Entró a el, sin dar más que solo un paso dentro, encendió la luz.

Pareciera que Leroy se había encargado de la decoración, era más grande de lo que se había imaginado, los muebles estaban tapizados de colores finos. Una alfombra estaba justo debajo de la mesa que habitaba en la sala.

Se quito el abrigo naranja y lo dejó encima del perchero.

Al entrar a su habitación se llevó la sorpresa más grande, estaban casi todas sus pertenencias, la cama era similar, revistas, su caminadora, y un gran cuadro de su mayor inspiración colgaba en la pared, Barbra.

Recordó que debió llamarle a Kurt desde mucho antes, así que tomo el móvil

K: **Pensé que no lo harias **– _contestó el chico_

R: **No te imaginas lo que me acaba de suceder **_– espetó_

K: **No lo sabré si no me cuentas **

R: **Visité un Burlesque en mi primer día** – _se mostró emocionada_

K: **¡Dios santo Rachel! ¿Pero que has hecho? **– _exclamó_

R: **Tranquilo, no he hecho nada, fue fantástico, tendrías que verlo, la forma de bailar, el canto, ella **– _divagó_

K: **¡De ninguna manera! Espera… ¿Ella? ¿De quien hablas? **_– cuestionó_

R: **Su nombre es Quinn. Kurt… Es una artista**

K: **Parece que alguien esta más que sorprendida… **_- bromeó_

R: **Es solo que, me ha tomado toda la atención. Eso es todo **

K**: Recuerda a lo que fuiste, espero que no te desvíes de camino**

R: **Para nada, solo… fue algo sorprendente.**

K: **Solo comento Barbra**

R: **Entiendo jaja, si no te importa, recién llego y ha sido un día largo, no me caería nada mal un buen descanso**

K: **Entiendo, mantenme informado de todo, no quiero perderme de nada.**

R: **Prometido. Bueno, nos vemos, besos, Ciao.**

Se recostó en la acogedora cama, cerró los ojos y una vez más se repetía el acto en su mente. Pero estaba vez repitió más allá.

La rubia estaba en su mente. Le parecía la chica más simpática sin siquiera conocerla.

R: **Paradise… Quinn. **_– espetó seguido de un gran suspiro y una sonrisa._

* * *

**NA: Ya que fanfiction no me permite subir links, pueden checar en mi canal de youtube (iJustCoco) o bien, en mi canal Vimeo (JustCoco) el tráiler oficial del fic.**

**NA: Nada de lo utilizado me pertenece.**


	3. Perfección

**Capitulo 3**

"_Perfección"_

* * *

Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el rostro de la morena. Un nuevo día estaba por comenzar. Hoy era el segundo día en la ciudad. Lo único que parecía problema era no saber por donde empezar.

La morena se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un café negro. Se dirigió al periódico y rápidamente husmeo en la sección de empleos.

Los resultados no eran tan favorables, la mayoría de los empleos disponibles no eran del todo agradable, oficinas, tiendas departamentales, puestos en centros comerciales. Todo menos algo cerca de su objetivo.

Con el rostro preocupado dejó la taza en la mesa y tomo una ducha. Vistió ropa adecuada, los vestidos de siempre, un bolso, y el periódico.

Tomó dirección a uno de los empleos que estaban disponibles, el camino se vio con dificultad.

Al llegar al lugar lanzó una mirada y la fachada no era del todo agradable, tanto que descartó el empleo y se dirigió a otro.

Visitó tres lugares cuando mucho pero de igual manera ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para sus gustos. La morena empezó a mostrarse algo preocupada.

Caminó sin rumbo alguno, hasta que una cafetería se puso en su paso. La morena accedió.

R: **Un café doble por favor**

—**¿Rachel?** — _cuestionó el camarero del lugar_

R: **Ehh… ¿Perdón? **– _preguntó la morena dirigiendo la mirada hacia el chico_

—**Soy George, George Harvard**— _espetó_—**Eh… ****¿Paradise? ¿Ayer por la noche? Te ofrecí un wiski**—_bromeó_

R: **Ohh… George, si, disculpa – **_se mostró sorprendida - _**¿Trabajas en ambos lugares?**

G:** Así es, es difícil sobrevivir con lo que gano en Paradise**

R: **Yo matándome buscando uno, y tú con dos – **_bromeó_

G: **¿Tanto te urge trabajar? ¡Un café doble Jhon! –** _preguntó y ordenó_

R: **Vengo a pasar un largo tiempo de mi vida aquí así que necesito dinero para sobrevivir**

G: **Otra niña dulce que viene a cumplir sus sueños ¿No? – **_cuestionó en tono sonriente_

R: **Ehh si, a decir verdad, vengo a prepararme para aplicar en NYADA el próximo año**

—_**Aquí esta el café**_—_ interrumpió el chico que se ocupaba de prepararlos_

G: **NYADA eh, con que eres una estrella **– _volvió a bromear_

R: **Ese es mi sueño**

G: **¿Te molesto si te acompaño con tu café? Tengo una hora libre de almuerzo **

R: **Ehh… Si, supongo que no hay problema – **_sonrió_

G: **Bueno, entonces te invito a tomar asiento **– _dijo mientras señalaba el asiento - __**¡Jhon ya salgo!**_

R: **Espera, ¿Y a quien le pago el café? **

G: **Ayer te fuiste sin aceptar el trago, tómalo como la misma cortesía**

R: **Empiezas a caerme bien – **_bromeó mientras tomaba asiento_

G: **Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu talento?**

R: **Bailo desde los cuatro años, y canto desde los dos – **_se mostró presumida y sonriente_

G: **Vaya, eres toda una estrella – **_sonrió-_**Espera, ¿Bailas y cantas? **

R: **Ehh… si**

G: **Creo que tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti.**

R: **¿Si? ¿Cuál? **_- cuestionó_

G: **¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy por la noche?**

R: **Amm… No, supongo que no**

G: **¿Te gustaría salir? Hoy es mi día libre**

R: **¿Salir? ¿A dónde?**

G: **A Paradise**

La morena sonrió.

Por otro lado, la rubia se encontraba ensayando como todos los días por la mañana. La perfección era uno de sus quizá defectos por tanto problema que este le ocasionaba.

Q: **Carrera, ¡Es una Piruette! Por dios ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?**

C: ¡**Trato de hacerlo!**

Q: ¡**No trates solo hazlo! No puede ser que te parezca un problema **– _sonó a pleito_

C: **Quizá el problema es que quieres ser tan perfeccionista – **_espetó_

Q: **Sí, quizá ese siempre ha sido el problema Carmen **_– sonó en doble sentido_

Carmen era la hija de la mejor amiga de Judy, desde muy pequeñas entablaron la amistad gracias a sus familias, la familia de Carrera era Latina, Maria Carrera era su madre, y Alex el hermano. Al crecer los Fabray y Carrera se unieron como una sola.

Judy era la dueña de Paradise, el salón había sido de su familia años atrás, lo cual era como una tradición.

Quinn creció con el salón y desde muy pequeña anhelaba estar en el escenario, quizá esa es la razón de que su perfeccionismo, el miedo a no querer arruinar nada después de todo lo que lucho para al fin estar ahí.

Q: **Basta de excusas, la única perjudicada eres tú. Si quieres hacer este número, entonces tienes que mejorar **– _se mostró seria – _**desde el principio una vez más**

Generalmente los ensayos siempre eran de lo más cansados debido a lo estricto que era Quinn, la rubia se encargaba de la coreografía, desde muy pequeña se conoció el talento del baile que poseía.

Los números de canto, la mayoría lo encabezaba ella, pero siempre les permitía a otras chicas cantar un acto o bien, un coro ya que ninguna voz era tan sorprendente como la de la rubia.

Kayla era una de las bailarinas principales de la casa, una gran oferta de trabajo en San Francisco fue el motivo de que abandonara el lugar. La mayoría de los números en los que la rubia no participaba, estaban encabezado por ella.

Kayla era la segunda mejor voz y bailarina de Paradise, suplantarla no iba a hacer una tarea fácil, aun con el hecho de que muchas chicas morían por trabajar ahí.

El problema no estaba en suplantarla, el problema era encontrar a alguien de su nivel, ya que la mayoría de las chicas con talento se encontraban en mejores lugares trabajando.

El sol se ocultaba poco a poco, la tarde había llegado y los ensayos habían finalizado.

Q: **Bien, es todo pueden irse.**

Las chicas se retiraron del escenario, pero Carmen permaneció ahí, esperando a que todas se retiraran por completo.

C: **Quinnie, ¿Podemos hablar?**

Q: **No insistas. **– _se negó mientras se dirigía a su tocador_

C: **Vamos Quinnie, tenemos que hablar – **_suplicó siguiéndole el paso a la rubia_

Q: **¿Si? Pensé que había dejado claras las cosas**

C: **Tu ya has hablado, ahora déjame hablar a mi**

Q: **No, ya dije que no, no insistas caray**

C: **Vamos, no fue nada **

Q: **¿Perdon? **_– cuestionó mientras se paró justamente de frente a la chica- _**No puedo creer lo tan sínica que puedes ser mientras te lo propongas. Te he perdonado todo, y tus oportunidades han acabado ya.**

C: **No podemos dejarlo así, Quinnie… Por favor**

Q: **Y basta de "Quinnie" los nombres cariñosos acabaron para ti ya.**

La rubia salió del lugar, se subió al carro y manejó hacia su departamento.

Aunque la mayoría de la familia de la rubia vivía en la ciudad, ella siempre ha sido cerrada cuando se trata de si misma, a sus 20 años la rubia ya sabia ganar su propio dinero y depender de si misma. El dinero que ganaba en Paradise era suficiente como para vivir sola.

La morena se había retirado del café, camino a su departamento, la oferta de trabajo que George le había platicado le parecía tentador, pero no distinguía si aquello estaba bien o mal, si bien podría ser una ventaja para su futuro.

Al llegar dejó las llaves sobre una pequeña mesa junto a la entrada, se dirigió a su maleta y sacó la mejor vestimenta

R: **Si nos veremos una vez más, que se lleve una buena impresión.**

Ya arreglada, tomó un taxi y se dirigió al lugar.

Quedó de verse en la entrada con George, los nervios recorrían su estomago, y no eran precisamente por ver a George, sino por verla de nuevo a ella. La sensación desagradable de pensar que al haber aceptado la invitación del chico era quizá un motivo para darle alas, debido a que nunca le dijo el verdadero motivo que le llevo a aceptar.

El taxi llego al destino, bajó y ahí se encontraba el chico puntual esperando.

G: **Pensé que no llegarías**

R: **Como no iba de hacerlo**

G: **Bueno, ¿Entramos?**

R: **Por supuesto – **sonrió.

* * *

**NA: Ya que fanfiction no me permite subir links, pueden checar en mi canal de youtube (iJustCoco) o bien, en mi canal Vimeo (JustCoco) el tráiler oficial del fic.**

**NA: Nada de lo utilizado me pertenece.**

**Sus opiniones son mi motivo a seguir. Dejen sus reviews me fascina leerlos (=**

**Siganme en twitter: iJustCoco**


	4. El Gusto Es Mio

**Les pido una disculpa si hice que algunos de ustedes se confundan, En el capitulo anterior mencioné a la familia Carrera, si bien solo puse en dialogo a Carmen así que si, cuando Quinn decía "Carrera" se dirigía a Carmen. De todas formas les dejaré los actores con sus perspectivos personajes.**

**Rachel Berry – Lea Michele**

**Quinn Fabray – Dianna Agron**

**George Harvard – Cam Gigandet**

**Carmen Carrera – Mila Kunis**

**Alex Carrera – Carlos Peña Jr**

**Kurt Hummel – Chris Colfer**

**Si, Mila Kunis no es Latina en la vida real. Pero amo a esa actriz y tiene pinta de latina. Ahora, disfruten.**

**Capitulo 4**

"_El Gusto Es Mio"_

G: **Bueno, después de ti – **_contestó amablemente mientras señalaba la entrada_

La morena se adentraba al lugar, miraba a su alrededor con nervios esperándose a encontrar a la rubia.

**-Son 20 dolares- **_interfirió su búsqueda la persona que se encargaba de cobrar las entradas_

R: **Ahh si, lo siento**

G: **Ni te molestes, yo invito** – _espetó _

R: **No, como crees **

G: **¿Quién te invitó a salir? **_– cuestionó estratégicamente _

R: **Ehh… ¿Tú?**

G: **Entonces yo invito **– _recriminó_

El lugar se pintaba calmado, la gente que ya se había instalado en los asientos parecían tranquilas, la música de fondo era de lo más tranquilizante. Las luces que hacían ver amarillento el lugar aun permanecían encendidas.

G: **¿Te parece bien este asiento? **– _cuestionó señalándolo_

R: **El que elijas es perfecto**

G: **Bueno, entonces adelante **– _se mostró sonriente mientras le cedía el lugar_

R: **Jaja, que amable**

G: **Y bien, nunca me dijiste de donde venias**

R: **Ohio, Lima Ohio**

G: **Oh, somos casi vecinos, soy de Michigan**

R: **¿Enserio? Y, ¿Qué te hizo viajar hasta aquí? – **_cuestionó_

G: **Falta de trabajo, en realidad soy músico. De donde vengo las oportunidades son mínimas**

R: **¿Y te esta dando resultados?**

G: **Pues… Trabajo en un show y en una cafetería… Supongo que estoy mejor aquí**

Por lo que George había contestado, la morena entendió que en realidad no le estaba yendo como él quisiera.

R: **¿Llegamos muy temprano? **– _divagó mientras lanzaba miradas alrededor del lugar_

R: **Paradise acostumbra dejar en espera a sus clientes, no es que sean irresponsables, Judy cree que la gente nunca llegará a la hora correcta**

R: **Vaya, al menos sabe que es un lugar muy popular**

G: **Desde que Quinn hace la mayoría de las presentaciones, Paradise ha tomado mucha popularidad. Supongo que la fama le pertenece a ella y no al salón**

Al mencionar a la rubia, Rachel se interesó más en la plática. Pensó que seria una gran oportunidad para saber más acerca de ella.

R: **¿Desde que edad trabaja ella aquí? Por lo que pude observar ayer, aun es muy joven**

G: **Desde los 18 años, en realidad desde chica tiene talento. Así que Judy pensó que no seria una mala idea**

R: **Mi edad – **_sonrió_

G: **Entonces ya se un dato más tuyo – **_bromeó_

Entre la media conversación las luces se apagaron

R: **¿Qué ha pasado? – **_pregunto asustada_

G: **La gran presentación – **_sonrió_

R: **Cuando vine no fue así**

G: **Cuando viniste el show ya había comenzado **_– la miro sonriente_

Los telones se alzaban, comenzó a sonar Material Girls de Madonna. Salieron tres chicos del lado izquierdo del escenario, por el lado derecho, otros tres hicieron lo mismo, los seis con trajes negros elegantes.

Los seis chicos hacían reverencia hacia una rubia que estaba de espaldas, con un vestido corto en rosa, el cabello lo tenía con un chongo hacia arriba, portaba grandes diamantes plateados. Una voz suave y linda se escuchó

_***Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me**_

_**I Think they're O.K.**_

_**If they don't give me proper credit**_

_**I Just walk away* **_

La rubia volteó su Mirada hacia la audiencia, todos aplaudían.

R: **¡Oh dios mio amo esta canción! **– _exclamó sorprendida _

G: **Parece que te gusta su trabajo **_-_ _la miró sonriente_

R: **Bueno, ella lo hace estupendo, el número es increíble **– _en realidad pareciera que no solo el espectáculo le robaba la atención_

_***Living in a material world**_

_**And I am a material girl**_

_**You know that we are living in a material world**_

_**And I am a material girl***_

Cantaba mientras los chicos con los trajes elegantes actuaban ofreciéndole joyas en charolas brillantes

_***Some boy romance, some boys slow dance**_

_**That's all right with me**_

_**If They can't raise my interest then I**_

_**Have to let them be**_

_**Boys may come and boys may go**_

_**And that's all right you see**_

_**Experience has made me rich**_

_**And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's***_

Se probaba las joyas, algunas se las colocaban en el brazo, algunas las rompia, mordia. Todo lo hacia ver divertido y sensual.

R: **Es increíble – **_espetó_

G: **¿Qué cosa? **

R: **Todo, el número. Ella **_– la morena no se percató que había dicho su admiración fuera de su mente_

G: **Los espectáculos siempre son increíbles. Sobre Quinn, tiene un gran talento. Nació para esto**

R: **Cada vez me encanta más este lugar. Quiero decir, es un show nocturno, pero diferente. Todo guarda delicadeza y el talento que hay aquí deja con la boca abierta a cualquiera **_– se mostro sorprendida_

G: **Parece que alguien quedó encantada – **_bromeó_

R: **Vaya que si –**_ siguió mirando el número de la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro_

George sabia lo que hacia. Pretendía que la morena se adentrará más en el mundo de Paradise para así hacerle el camino más fácil.

El número de la rubia había concluido.

Carmen había tomado el escenario con su acto junto con cuatro chicas más, era algo diferente pero eso no lo hacia disgustante. La tonada de Straight Up de Paula Abdul era más provocativo al igual que sus trajes.

***Lost in a dream**

**Don't know which way to go**

**If you are all that you seem**

**Then baby I'm movin way too slow***

R: **¿Quien es ella? **– _cuestionó_

G: **Carmen Carrera **

R: **Es muy buena igual **- _espetó_

G: **Si, empezó desde chica igual. Si no fuera por la relación, ella y Quinn serían grandes rivales **_– divagó_

R: **¿Relación? ¿De que hablas? **_– cuestionó intrigada_

**-George, pensé que no te vería por aquí hoy- **

La morena quedó abrumada al ver a la chica que ha estado en su mente desde el momento que se cruzó en su mirada frente a ella. Su mirada se mostraba sorprendida, su mente se bloqueó por un segundo.

Q: **Veo que tienes nueva amiga **– _bromeó_

G: **Ehh, si disculpa que grosero. Quinn ella es Rachel, Rachel ella es la famosa Quinn**

Q: **Quinn Fabray **_– le extendió la mano para saludar_

R: **Ehh, si disculpa, Rachel Berry **– _aceptó el saludo tomándole la mano_

Q: **¿Esta reservado este asiento? **_– cuestionó en tono confianzudo_

R: **Para nada **– _respondió sin saber si fue para ella la pregunta_

G: **Adelante**

Q: **¿Y que les pareció mi número? – **_cuestionó presumida hacia los dos chicos mientras encendía un cigarro_

R: **¡Fantástico! **_– exclamó emocionada _

La morena apenas dejaba contestar a George

G: **Nunca me defraudas**

Q: **Me alegro, fue difícil trabajar sola con seis torpes**

Desde el escenario Carmen pudo notar que la rubia se había acercado al asiento de los chicos. Notó la manera en la que la morena miraba a Quinn. Los ojos de Carmen se mostraban rabiosos.

Q: **No te había visto por aquí **– _se dirigió a la morena_

R: **Soy nueva en la ciudad, recién llego - **_sonrió_

Q: **Bueno entonces espero verte más seguido**

R:** Ehh, si. Vengo a instalarme por un largo tiempo**

Q: **Es un gusto tenerte en la ciudad **

R: **El gusto es mio**

G: **Creo que te buscan **

**-Parece que tenemos nueva amiga- **_interrumpió la latina_

Q: **Caray Carmen, tienes un vicio insoportable **– _respondió molesta_

C: **¿Qué? Solo intento unirme a ustedes – **_se sentó en el último lugar libre - _**¡Hey! Un whisky en las rocas por favor**

La morena la miró detenidamente. Le parecía algo diferente.

G: **Bueno, amm… Rachel ella es Carmen – **_interfirió en la pequeña discusión_

C: **Carmen Carrera cariño **_– le extendió la mano con una sonrisa tan grande que casi parecía falsa_

R: **Rachel Berry **– _respondió inocente_

Q: **Y bien, ¿Qué te trajo hasta esta ciudad?**

R: **Ehh… En realidad, vengo a prepararme para poder aplicar en NYADA el próximo año**

C: **Aburrido. Cariño, si lo que buscas es fama puedes conseguirlo de muchas formas y no perdiendo el tiempo en escuelas aburridas **– _interrumpió_

Q: **Que imbécil.**

G: **No me extraña tratándose de ella – **_bromeó_

C: **Ay… Que groseros**

R: **Me encantan sus trabajos, son sensacionales. En realidad estoy muy sorprendida – **_divagó_

Q: **Me alegra escucharlo. Bueno, es una pena, tengo que retirarme el próximo número es mio**

C: **¿Tienen algo que hacer después del show? Tengo pases dobles para Planet Rose**

Q: **No creo que sea una buena idea**

G: **¿Un Karaoke?**

R: **No suena mal **– _miró a la rubia inocentemente_

C: **No se diga más. Entonces nos esperan al terminar**

G: **Por supuesto.**

La latina sabia de ante mano que la morena miraba con otros ojos a la rubia. Pensó que debían acercarse más las tres para después romperle todas las iluciones. Si bien también mientras más tiempo pase con la rubia mucho mejor para ella.

Por su parte la morena no pensó dos veces la oportunidad de conocer más a la rubia. Aunque sabia que Carmen no era de lo más amable con ella no le importaba en lo absoluto.

C: **Entonces nos vemos en la salida. **– _miró sarcásticamente a la morena._


	5. Planet Rose

**Capitulo 5**

"_Planet Rose"_

El show había concluido. La rubia aun seguía insegura de querer asistir al Karaoke, sabia lo que la latina planeaba y sabia que sería de lo más estresante pasar más tiempo con ella.

La carisma de la morena atrapó su atención, pudo saber la clase de persona que era a tan solo unas palabras de haber cruzado.

C: **Cariño, ¿Vienes o no? **– _cuestionó la latina asomándose al tocador de la chica_

Q: **Agh, que irritante me eres cada que dices "cariño" **

C: **Pero si hace tan solo una semana pedias que solo a ti te llamara así – **_espetó confundida_

Q: **Hace tan solo una semana todo cambió **_– recriminó mientras se levantaba del tocador tomando su bolso_

Se dirigió a la mesa donde la morena se encontraba junto con George, la latina le siguió el paso.

Q: **¿Listos? **– _cuestionó sonriéndoles_

R: **Por supuesto – **_se mostró ansiosa_

G: **Espero que ambas hayan traído el carro, Rachel y yo vinimos en taxi**

Q: **Claro. Carmen llévate a George, yo me llevo a Rachel. Nos vemos ahí – **_espetó – _**¿Nos vamos? **_–se dirigió a la morena_

R: **Te sigo** - _sonrió_

C: **Pero…**

Q: **Sean puntuales **_– ignoró apresurando el paso_

C: **Perra **– _murmuró para ella sola _

G: **¿Perdón?**

C: **Cállate. Vamos**

La latina sentía tanta rabia de que sus planes hayan empezado a tomar otro camino. No era la manera en la que esperaba que todo ocurriera, sabía que la rubia se había percatado.

Por otro lado, Rachel y Quinn ya habían tomado el camino en el carro de la rubia.

R:** Nunca había asistido a un Karaoke que este abierto a estas horas **– _espetó tratando de romper el silencio_

Q: **Es una de las ventajas de vivir en la gran ciudad** – _respondió – _**La noche se alarga aquí **_- sonrió_

R: **Ya veo **

Miraba a través de las ventanas del carro las fachadas de los lugares que tomaban su atención con sus luces resplandecientes

Q: **Cuéntame un poco de ti – **_interrumpió a la morena que husmeaba la ciudad_

R: **Pues, tengo grandes aspiraciones. Desde chica sueño con… - **

Permaneció callada al percatar la palabra que estaba por decir. Bajo la mirada que se mostraba un poco decepcionada de si misma.

La rubia la miró al notar el silencio.

Q: **¿Con…? – **_cuestionó_

R: **Lo siento. Aún estoy tratando de asimilarlo**

Q: **¿Asimilar que?**

R: **Estuve preparándome mucho tiempo para ser aceptada en NYADA y arruiné mi audición – **_respondió – _**Pareció una broma, traté de adicionar con una canción que he cantado desde los dos años y simplemente la olvidé a la hora **–_terminó con una pequeña sonrisa_

Q: **La suerte te hace una mala jugada a veces – **_la miró_

R: **Si, supongo que fue una manera del destino tratando de decirme que aún no estaba lista.**

Q: **Entiendo **– _se mostró comprensible –_** Entonces supongo que la escuela donde intentaste entrar es la misma donde quieres aplicar el próximo año**

R: **Si, NYADA – **_acertó con un brillo en los ojos_

Q: **Estoy segura de que lo dominarás**

R: **Eso espero – **_sonrió mirándole _

El trayecto del viaje se había perdido entre pláticas y risas hasta que llegaron al lugar.

Q: **Creo que nos ganaron **– _murmuró al ver a los dos chicos esperando en la entrada del lugar mientras estacionaba el auto_

Quinn y la morena bajaron del auto.

C: **No es gracioso esperar. **– _espetó mientras accedían al lugar_

El karaoke se veía acogedor. Lo único que le hacia un poco desagradable era la voz del chico que cantaba la canción.

G: **Adoro este lugar **– _se dirigió a la morena – _**te divertirás**

C: **¡Ordenemos! **– _exclamó mientras tomaba asiento con los demás chicos_

R: **¿No es muy tarde para comer? **– _le murmuró a George _

G: **Creo que Carmen no hablaba de comida**

C: **Cuatro cervezas por favor – **_ordenó al camarero_

R: **Ehh… Por favor cambie una cerveza por un jugo**

C: **¿Perdón? Cariño dos cervezas son mías. No esperabas a que ordenara por ti ¿Cierto? – **_cuestionó sarcástica con una sonrisa falsa_

R: **No disculpa, es que pensé…**

Q: **No te disculpes por su grosería. – **_Interrumpió - _** Una piña colada para la chica por favor – **_ordenó para la morena lanzándole una mirada a la latina_

R: **Gracias **– _respondió intimidada_

C: **Ay… Tiene que aprender a verse por si sola **– _espetó con su acento muy latino_

G: **Creo que no era necesaria tu grosería**

R: **No, esta bien. Tiene razón, no tenia porque pensar **_– Interrumpió al chico_

Carmen acostumbraba ser de las personas más odiosas que podrías conocer. Más si le dabas un mal aspecto a la primera o bien, si tenia algún motivo para ser así contigo.

La morena se la había pasado observando a Quinn, mirándola de forma agradable, sin demostrar algo más allá. Por su parte la rubia lo había notado desde mucho antes de asistir. Carmen había observado cada paso de la chica, cada vez era como si le fuese insoportable haber ofrecido la salida. Su objetivo estaba más lejos de ella.

El show del lugar se había tornado más divertido. El animador del Karaoke empezó a tratar de animar a la gente pasando a los lugares tratando de escoger a una persona para pasar a cantar al escenario. Era un karaoke, por lo que no podrías esperar una excelente voz, solo era cosa de divertirse.

G: **Creo que viene hacia aquí **– _se mostró divertido_

Q: **¡Ay no! Que vergüenza – **_sonrió tapándose el rostro con la mano_

**-¿Les parece alguien de este lugar?- **_cuestionó a la audiencia_

Todos contestaron un largo "si" casi ensordecedor.

**-Dama- **_se dirigió a la morena extendiéndole la mano_

R: **Oh… No, lo siento – **_respondió con una sonrisa tímida _

G:** ¡Vamos Rachel, hay que divertirse!**

Q: **No querrás quedar mal ante todos. Te han escogido – **_sonrió_

La morena se mostró pensativa con una pequeña sonrisa

R: **De acuerdo ¿Por qué no? – **_espetó levantándose del asiento_

C: **Esto si que lo disfrutaré **_– bromeó sarcástica_

Q: **¡Vamos! **– _trató de animar_

La audiencia soltó un grito al notar a la morena levantarse. Rachel aun no se recuperaba de la timidez, la vergüenza le sonrojaba las mejillas.

R: **Bien. Eres una estrella Rachel **– _se dijo a si misma_

El audio lento comenzó a escucharse por las grandes bocinas alrededor del lugar.

La rubia se hallaba en el asiento, con las dos manos debajo del mentón con una sonrisa carismática.

Rachel escuchaba atentamente el tono, miró hacia la pantalla para empezar a entonar la canción.

G: **Esperen a llevarse una gran impresión **

C: **¿De que hablas? **– _cuestionó apartando la botella de cerveza de su boca_

_***I can't win, I can't reign**_

_**I will never win this game**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I am lost, I am vain,**_

_**I will never be the same**_

_**Without You, without you***_

La voz de la morena petrificó a los chicos. Carmen había retirado la cerveza de su rostro al escuchar a la morena cantar. George se mostró sonriente, como si ya supiera el gran talento que poseía la chica.

Por otra parte, Quinn estaba bloqueada en si. Si bien la chica había tomado su atención desde el momento que la miró, ahora no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

_***I won't run, I won't fly**_

_**I will never make it by**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I can't rest, I can't fight**_

_**All I need is you and I**_

_**Without you **_

_****_Cerró los ojos como causa de esfuerzo de la siguiente nota

_**Without you**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**You, You, You**_

_**Without you**_

_**Can't erase, so I'll take blame**_

_**But I can't accept that we're estranged**_**  
**_**Without you, without you**_

_**I won't soar, I won't climb**__**  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed**_

_**Without you**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**You, You, You**_

_**Without you**_

_**I am lost, I am vain,**_

_**I will never be the same**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**Without you.***_

Absolutamente todo el lugar se levanto de sus asientos para dar una ovación a la chica, el Karaoke estaba petrificado y sorprendido por la voz de la morena.

La sonrisa se plasmaba en el rostro de la rubia.

G: **Estuviste fantástica.**

Q: **Tu voz es increible.**

La morena sonrió.

C: **He escuchado mejores voces **– _interfirió_

Q: **Callate Carmen. **_– recriminó sin mirarla_

G: **Dijiste que tenias talento, no pensé que fuera para tanto **_–trató de evadir la grosería de la latina_

Q: **Aun no entiendo que tan estúpidos fueron los de NYADA**

R: **Basta chicos, son tan amables**

C: **No es para tanto.**

Q: **¡Que te calles! **– _exclamó lanzándole una mirada a Carmen_

Aquello empezaba a asustarle a la morena, sabia de ante mano que a Carmen no le agradaba del todo, pero no pensó que llegaría a ser tan odiosa. Si bien también le sorprendía lo amable que la rubia estaba comportándose con ella.

G: **Bueno… Le he platicado a Rachel el retiro de Kayla, me parece que es una gran candidata a ocupar su lugar. Claro, solo es una opinión mía, no me corresponde a mí decidir.**

Q: **Bueno… es claro que tienes talento, pero, ¿A ti te gustaría trabajar en Paradise? **_– cuestionó _

R: **Me encantaría. Estoy tan impresionada con lo que hacen **– _sonrió_

C: **Un momento, ¿La escuchan cantar y ya quieren meterla a trabajar? **– _cuestionó molesta_

R: **Ehh… no es mi intención ocasionar conflictos **– _espetó intimidada_

Q: **Tu no me pareces un conflicto. **– _Respondió –_ **El conflicto es otra persona. **_– Sonó a sarcasmo – _**Me encantaría verte adicionar **_– se dirigió a la morena tomándole de las manos amablemente_

Por su parte, Rachel estaba encantada con la oportunidad, pero la actitud de Carmen en esos momentos la intimidaban tanto que ella misma trataba de evadir las ganas de aceptar.

Pero por otra parte la amabilidad y carisma que la rubia le brindaba le parecía espectacular, sabia que tenia una nueva amistad ahí, y estaba consciente de las ventajas que este lugar le ofrecía.

G: **¿Y bien? **

R: **Les agradezco mucho, no creo que sea una buena idea**

C: **Por supuesto que no lo es **– _murmuró en tono silencioso_

G: **Vamos Rachel, ¿Por qué no? **

R: **Son muchas consecuencias, quiero decir, Hiram y Leroy… No se si lo aceptarían.**

Q: **¿Hiram y Leroy? ¿Quiénes son? **– _preguntó confundida_

R: **Mis padres **

Q: **Pero, ¿No ambos son nombres de hombres? **– _Volvió a cuestionar- _**Claro, sin falta de respeto. **_– aclaró_

R: **Eso es porque mis dos padres son hombres **– _sonrió –_ **Y está bien, he vivido con burlas 18 años. No es algo de lo que me avergüenzo. Son estupendos **

C: **¿Dos padres gays? Esta niña si que es rara **_– murmuró para ella misma de nuevo_

Q: **Claro, yo entiendo. Yo tenia un cachorro, su mama se murió, y se crio con su padre y un perro más. Creo que ambos se volvieron gays. **_– bromeó_

Todos se mostraron serios, incluso Carmen, que no le agradaba la morena.

Q: **Ok… Creo que no fue buena idea mencionar eso. **_– se disculpó al notar la reacción de todos_

R: **No hay problema, mis perrita murió virgen, creo que también era gay **_– bromeó junto a la rubia tratando de romper la tención y de que no se sienta intimidada_

G: **Ok… **_- interrumpió pausadamente – _**Creo que esta platica de cachorros gays no viene al caso. Es una pena, en verdad me encantaría verte interpretar un número en el escenario. **_– divagó_

C: **Si es una lastima, creo que es hora de irnos. **– _interfirió antes de que se establezca otra platica_

R: **Oh dios mio, es tardísimo. **

G: **¡Es verdad! – **_Exclamó- _**Olvide por completo que te vas en taxi. Apresurémonos. **

Ya a las afueras del lugar la morena se mostró preocupada, era apenas el segundo día en la ciudad y aun no tenia transporte fijo para trasladarse de un lugar a otro lo cual tenia que tomar taxis.

Q: **Carmen por que no alcanzas a George, yo puedo llevar a Rachel hasta su departamento. **_– sonrió_

C: **De ninguna manera. No subiré a esta lacra a mi carro de nuevo. **

G: **Vamos Carmen, aun me debes muchos tragos que no has pagado.**

C: **Imbécil.**

R: **No es necesario, yo puedo esperar un taxi, pero muchas gracias en verdad. **_– se dirigió a la rubia_

Q: **Sin problemas, hoy por ti, mañana por mí **– _sonrió_

Carmen notó que algo ya se estaba saliendo de control. Todo se le fue de las manos. No sabia que le causaba más coraje, si ver como Quinn era de lo más amable con la morena, o tener que subir al chico de nuevo a su carro.


	6. Audición

**Capitulo 6**

"_Audición"_

R: **Vaya, eres muy amable. No quería parecer una molestia**

Q: **Tranquila, tu no me pareces una molestia **

R: **Aun así, eres gentil**

Q: **Hubieses echo lo mismo por mi **– _sonrió _

R: **Bueno, en eso tienes razón**

Q: **Entonces no veo el problema.**

R: **Bueno… Aprovechando, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? **_– preguntó confundida_

Q: **Por supuesto**

R:** Sobre Carmen… ¿Siempre es así? - **_cuestionó_

Q: **Oh, Carmen. Es… odiosa, mientras más la conozcas más la odias. **_– se mostró seria _

La morena la miró con ojos confusos. Empezaba a notar que había algo en Quinn que le incitaba a hablar así de la latina.

R: **Parece que le guardas un rencor. Quiero decir, no es algo que me incumba solo, pienso **_– tartamudeó – _**que tonta, disculpa, no quería meterme en tu vida personal.**

Q: **Sin problemas. Y si, hay algo que me… me provoca hablar tan mal de ella, aunque, es odiosa a simple vista, quiero decir, cualquiera lo sabe. **– _miró a la morena_

R: **Entiendo **– _acertó lentamente con la cabeza_

Q: **¿Puedo hacerte ahora yo una pregunta? **_– cuestionó riendo_

R: **Claro**

Q: **¿Qué hay entre tú y George? **

R: **¿George? No, eh… No, digo, Nada por supuesto, pero ¿Por qué lo dices? **_– devolvió la pregunta muy confundida_

Q: **Curiosidad. **– _sonrió_

R: **Oh… Ya entiendo, tú y él…**

Q: **¿Yo y él? – **_Preguntó- _**Oh, ¡No! Para nada – **_soltó una gran carcajada – _**Claro que no, yo, tengo otras… ¿Inclinaciones? Sí, eso.**

R: **¿Inclinaciones? **

Q: **Sí**

R: **Tú… ¿Eres gay? **– _cuestionó intrigada acercándose más a la rubia_

Q: **Bueno, no quería decirlo tan… así. – **_bromeó_

R: **Oh… lo siento, yo, no quise incomodarte – **_se disculpó apenada alejandose_

Q: **No hay problema. Bien, Y… ¿Te gusta? Digo, no son nada pero es un chico apuesto ¿Qué no?**

R: **¿George? Ehh… Sí, es apuesto pero, no podría, yo… No podría nunca fijarme en él**

Q: **¿No? **_– cuestionó mirándola_

R: **Yo, tengo… los mismos gustos que tú **– _contestó intimidada bajando la mirada_

Q: **Oh, ya entiendo **_– acertó con la cabeza_

Fueron tantas preguntas las que cruzaron por la mente de la morena en ese instante. ¿Por qué tanta intriga en Quinn sobre ella y George? Podría pensar que sentía algo por él pero era imposible, la rubia había confesado tener otros gustos, o… ¿Acaso podría ser que mintió para no intimidar a la morena? Sería muy estúpido.

La tención se apoderó del momento.

Q: **En verdad es una pena no verte en Paradise** – _espetó_

R: **Adoraría estar ahí, pero, serían muchas adversidades**

Q: **¿Adversidades? **– _Cuestionó - _**¿Hablas de tus padres?**

R: **Ehh… Sí, quiero decir, si ellos se llegarían a enterar, no se como lo tomarían. Y…**

Q: **¿Y…? **_– continuó_

R: **No lo sé, creo que Carmen odiaría tenerme ahí**

Q: **No deberías limitarte por ella. Es grosera e irritante, y quizá solo tiene miedo**

R: **¿Miedo?**

Q: **Miedo a que la opaques **_– sonrió_

R: **No creo llegarle ni a los talones **

Q: **Yo no estaría tan segura de eso.**

La morena únicamente la miró intimidada.

R: **Es en esta esquina, en el edificio café**

Q: **Perfecto** _– respondió mientras estacionaba el carro a un lado para permitirle bajar a la morena_

R: **Muchas gracias. Has sido muy amable **

Q: **Fue un placer.**

R: **Bien… nos vemos **– _sonrió mientras bajaba del carro - _**Pasa buenas noches. **_– espetó ya afuera de el_

Q: **Rachel **_– interrumpió el paso de la chica_

R: **¿Si? **

Q: **Mañana serán las audiciones para el remplazo de Kayla, si conoces a alguna chica que quiera empezar una nueva aventura, solo tienes que decirme.**

La morena sonrió y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a su departamento, dejó las llaves sobre la pequeña mesa, se tiró en la cama y soltó un suspiro con una sonrisa complaciente.

No decidía que fue lo mejor de la noche, si el conocer a Quinn, llevarse con ella, que haya sido tan amable, o que se haya ofrecido llevarla hasta su departamento.

Tantas preguntas juntadas con el cansancio de una larga noche fueron lo suficiente para que la morena se quedara dormida.

El despertador siempre estaba programado a las 11:00 am, como de costumbre, su cantante favorita sonaba en el

R: **Calla Barbra, solo 5 minutos más **_– llevó su mano derecha hacia el despertador para que este dejase de sonar_

R: **Como si tuviera algo importante por hacer **– _se dijo a si misma entre bostezos_

La morena se esforzó en levantarse de esa cama que tanto incitaba a permanecer un largo tiempo más.

Se dirigió a la cocina misma de la que tomó una taza para preparar un café. Miró a través de la ventana, el edificio de enfrente tapaba casi todo, pero podría observarse la avenida. La vista no era de lo más linda.

Tomó asiento en uno de los muebles, el ambiente del departamento era tranquilo, silencioso sin contar los ruidos que provenían de la calle. Fue ahí cuando la invitación de Quinn para audicionar en Paradise pasó por su mente de nuevo.

Era claro que quería estar ahí, quería pasar más tiempo con la rubia. Pero eran muchas cosas que le impedían, sus padres, Carmen…

Solo una persona podría entender y quizá dar un buen consejo, tomó su móvil y le marcó

K: **Vaya, hasta que me marcas **_– contestó la llamada con su sutil voz delicada_

R: **Lo siento, he estado atareada – **_mintió_

K: **¿Cómo estas? **

R: **Bien, podría decirse…**

K: **¿Qué pasa? Sé que no has llamado solo por gusto. Te escucho**

R: **¿Recuerdas del lugar que te conté? **

K: **¿El show desnudista? Ajá**

R: **Kurt… ****No es un "show desnudista"**

K: **Ajá como sea, ¿Qué ocurre con el?**

R: **¿Qué dirías si, te digiera, que… trabajaré ahí? **_– cuestionó _

K: **Oh no… No no no no, dime que no es verdad… **

R: **Es solo que, tienes que conocerlo, te enamorarás, es como Roxie y Velma, es lindo. Y ajá… Ella es súper linda conmigo**

K: **Mira, has ido ahí para prepárate, no sé exactamente como sea ese lugar. Y, ¿Cómo dices que es linda si apenas la conoces? **

R: **Es diferente Kurt… No lo sé, igual y solo pensé… olvídalo**

K: **Eres fantástica en todo lo que hagas Rachel, eres una estrella. Solo quiero que pienses algo**

R: **¿Qué debo pensar?**

K: **Si quieres trabajar ahí por ti, o por ella.**

Las palabras del chico tenían tanta coherencia, es decir, la morena estaba empezando a olvidar a distinguir si quería estar en Paradise por su sueño o por una chica que recién conoce.

R: **Creo que tienes razón, y si es así, el lugar me ha atrapado, creo que si quiero estar ahí**

K: **Entonces ve y arrebátales el show a todas – **_bromeó_

R: **No será tan fácil, primero debo audicionar para poder tener un lugar ahí**

K: **Por favor, estoy seguro de que lo clavarás**

R: **Pues en mi última audición… **

K: **¡Basta Rachel! – **_Exclamó - _**Primero que nada, nunca lograrás algo si tienes eso en mente siempre. Ok no te fue como querías pero tampoco se acabó todo, estás en Nueva York, te prepararás y estarás en NYADA el próximo año**

R: **Eres tan lindo**

K: **No necesitas decirlo. Perdóname saldré con Blaine. Quiere pasar todo el tiempo posible conmigo en lo que resta antes de irme ahí**

R: **Hablando de eso, lo he pensado, el departamento es demasiado grande para mi sola y pensé que quizá no tendría caso que pagaras un departamento y…**

K:** ¡Oh dios mio Rachel acepto! **_– exclamó sorprendido_

R: **Eso pensé, aparte sería bueno que me mantengas informada de como son los profesores de NYADA **– _bromeó_

K: **Estoy seguro de que el próximo año estarás estudiando conmigo**

R: **Quizá si, pero no en el mismo año**

K: **¿Eso que? Bueno, ahora si te dejo es tardísimo**

R: **No hay problema. Cuídate**

K: **Gracias, suerte en tu audición. Estamos en contacto. Besos**

La morena terminó la llamada y se dirigió a su maleta para buscar algo adecuado, el tiempo que había pasado en el departamento era insuficiente para que pudiera acomodar la ropa en el armario.

Se dio una ducha, y salió rumbo al lugar que estaba apunto de cambiarle la vida.

Con los nervios acomodados en su estomago que empezaban a ser incomodos se adentró al local

**-¿Rachel?- **_interrumpió una voz conocida_

La morena desconcertada detuvo su paso y volteó la mirada para así poder ver de quien se trataba.

Al percatarse de quien estaba frente a ella, vaya sorpresa que la abrumó

R: **¡Santo cielo! ¿Es que eres tú? **

**-Eso parece, pero, ¿Tu que haces aquí?**

R: **Yo… Vine, por un trabajo**_– respondió intimidada - _**¿Y tu? ¿Qué ha pasado con Louisville?**

**-No era quien en verdad deseaba ser- **

R: **¿Y Britt? **

**-Está aquí, vino conmigo**

R: **¿También ha dejado Louisville? ¿Qué les sucede?**

**-Estamos seguras de que lograremos nuestros sueños… Aquí.**

R: **Bueno y a todo esto, ¿Qué haces tu aquí? En… Paradise**

**-A lo mismo que tú, por un trabajo. Pero bueno, fue un gran, gran gusto verte aquí, ahora te dejo que se me ha hecho tarde. Britt ya está adentro**

R: **¿Es que ustedes también vienen por el remplazo? **_– cuestionó sorprendida_

**-¿Ósea que tu igual vienes por el mismo trabajo? Vaya Rachel, no te imaginaba en un lugar como este**

R: **El mundo siempre toma caminos diferentes **_– ironizó_

**-Ya veo, vale entonces entremos. **_- sonrió_

Aún se encontraba totalmente sorprendida de lo sucedido. Pero ahora otro problema se entrometía en su mente, Santana y Brittany, es decir, si bien en McKinley nunca fueron problema para la morena, siempre fue la mejor pero ahora se trataba de otro lugar totalmente diferente, ya no era el salón del Glee Club, ya no eran competencias de coros, ya no se trataba de una tarea para cantar una canción. Ahora era un lugar de trabajo, trabajo en el que el canto no lo era todo, sino el baile también.

Brittany y Santana eran grandes en el baile, la morena lo sabia de ante mano. Pero intentó desviar todo pensamiento negativo.

Sonaba la canción con la cual audicionaba una chica, la morena observó a Quinn sentada justo frente el escenario.

**-¿Acaso no es perfecta? **_– se dirigió a la morena _

R: **Vaya que si**

Brittany se adueñaba del escenario, era lo suyo. Más tratándose de una canción de su propia personalidad. Britney Spears.

**-Dijo que haría un número de Britney, pero no pensé que hablase de esta canción**

R: **Bueno, I'm Slave For You es perfecta para ella.**

Q: **Vaya, tu número ha sido increíble Brittany **_– miraba los datos de la chica –_**Si que fue increíble. Te avisaremos. Gracias**

Por lo que Rachel había escuchado, hacer un acto mejor no iba a ser cosa fácil.

R: **¿Y tu con que canción audicionarás?**

S: **Pensé en algo moderno, pero quise ceder a algo clásico similar a este lugar. No hay mejor opción que ****Nowadays / Hot Honey Rag**

R: **Un momento… ¡Tu no puedes audicionar con esa canción! **

S: **¿Por qué no podría? **

R: **Porque yo la elegí primero – **_espetó furiosa_

S: **Oh no, lo siento honey, pero al parecer yo voy de primero**

R: **¡Santana! No puedes hacerme esto**

La discusión se tornó en tono fuerte que llegó hasta los oídos de la rubia.

B: **¡Rachel! **_– exclamó la rubia al mirarla a lado de Santana_

Q: **¿Rachel? **_– volteó la mirada hacia donde Britt miraba_

S: **No perderé un trabajo por ti**

Q:** ¿Sucede algo? **_– Cuestionó a percatarse de la discución – _**Rachel… **_- murmuró silenciosamente _

R: **Parece que alguien se ha robado mi canción **

S: **¿Disculpa cariño? **

Q: **Tengo unas cosas por hacer y solo tengo **_– miró su reloj – _**veinte minutos para verlas. Audicionarán juntas**

S: **Bien puedo hacerlo. **

La morena aún no podía creerlo. Pero no tenía otra opción.

_***You can like the life you're living**____**  
**__**You can live the life you like**____**  
**__**You can even marry Harry**____**  
**__**But mess around with Ike**____**  
**__**And that's**____**  
**__**Good, isn't it?**____**  
**__**Grand, isn't it?**____**  
**__**Great, isn't it?**____**  
**__**Swell, isn't it?**____**  
**__**Fun, isn't it?**____**  
**__**But nothing stays**____****_

_**In fifty years or so**____**  
**__**It's gonna change, you know**____**  
**__**But, oh, it's heaven**____**  
**__**Nowadays**__*****_

Los rostros de las chicas que observaban verlas interpretar el número se notaban sorprendidos. Las dos chicas si que tenían el talento, sus voces congeniaban perfectamente y los pasos de baile eran limpios.

Por otro lado, Carmen se asomó junto con Allison, otra bailarina del lugar. La sonrisa de Allison soprendida empezó por molestar a Carmen.

C: ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? Una de ellas te opacará. _All the Jazz*_ Quinn se levantó para darles una ovación, estaba realmente sorprendida. Q: ¡WAO! Chicas, eso ha sido fantástico, estoy… Realmente… No tengo palabras, en verdad que hermoso Santana miró a la morena con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo lo habían disfrutado. Q: Les avisaré mañana a primera hora. Felicidades han estado estupendas A pesar de que el número lo habían interpretado ambas, sabían que el puesto vacante solo era uno. Por lo que solo una de las tres se quedaría. 


	7. Una Nueva Aventura

**Capitulo 7**

"_Una Nueva Aventura"_

R: **¿Bueno?**

**-Hablo de parte de la Srta. Quinn Fabray, su solicitud de trabajo ha sido aceptada. Le esperamos hoy a las 16:00 p.m. en Paradise para dar inicio a los ensayos.**

R: **Muchas gracias** _– respondió entusiasta con una gran sonrisa _**– Estaré ahí**

**-Bien. Que tenga un excelente día. Gracias**

R: **A ti.**

La preocupación por tener que salir a buscar trabajo ya no estaba en sus planes. Ya había conseguido uno. Por alguna razón no se podía distinguir porque estaba más contenta, si por el nuevo trabajo o bien, por el echo de que la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con la chica estaba seguro.

El teléfono resonó una vez más, esta vez quizá no seria de lo más agradable.

R: **¿Bueno?**

**-Pequeña **_– espetó despreocupado - _**¿Cómo te está tratando Nueva York?**

R: **Padre… No esperaba tu llamada. Bien, quiero decir… Todo está saliendo bien**

H: **¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has salido a buscar empleo? ¿Necesitas dinero? ¿Necesitas algo?**

R: **Padre… Padre… **_- interfirió- _**Estoy bien**

H: **Bien… Solo necesitaba estar seguro**

Comenzó por cuestionarse ella misma si debería platicarle sobre Paradise, de alguna forma sabia que tendría que decírselo, no podría mantenerlo como secreto todo el tiempo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo

R: **¿Cómo están las cosas por ahí?**

H: **Como siempre. Quiero decir, nada nuevo, todo está justo como estaba antes de irte.**

R: **Los echo de menos**

H: **Hermosa… **_- suspiró – _**No sabes como te extrañamos nosotros**

R: **Bien, no nos pongamos melancólicos**

H: **Me parece bien. Entonces estas bien, solo llamaba para saber**

R: **No lo dudo **_– bromeó_

H: **Te queremos, llámanos por cualquier cosa**

R: **De acuerdo**

H: **Bien, nos vemos querida, cuídate.**

R: **Nos vemos. Besos**

La idea de ocultarles algo a sus padres nunca estaba en sus planes, en realidad nunca tuvo algo que ocultar. Por alguna razón no le hacia sentir la peor persona del mundo como pensó que sería, quizá es porque aun empezaba todo.

El nuevo trabajo de la morena tenia diversos motivos parar mantenerlo en secreto con sus padres. Tenían motivos, pero no el derecho. La verdad es que Paradise representaba varios puntos de vista para la gente, para algunos podría ser el lugar más grosero de la gran manzana, para otros simplemente podría ser un lugar de entretenimiento, pero, para personas como las chicas de ahí era tan solo el lugar perfecto para llevarse la vida.

G: **Has llegado puntual**

R: **Quería dejar buena impresión**

G: **Bien, creo que has dejado la mejor impresión **

R: **Ojalá sea así**

**-¿Tú? **– _cuestionaron al mismo tiempo la pareja _

R: **¿Ustedes?**

S: **¿Vienes por otra oportunidad? **_– bromeó_

R: **En realidad me dieron el trabajo **

B: **¿A ti? ¿Acaso nos juegas una broma?**

**-No es ninguna broma. Han llegado puntuales-**

De los telones salió la rubia quien estaba apunto de platicarles a las bailarinas la llegada de las nuevas tres

R: **¿Qué sucede?**

Q: **Me era imposible elegir entre ustedes. Decidí darles el trabajo a las tres, ustedes ganan trabajo, yo gano audiencia**

C: **¿Pero que diablos? **_– murmuró Carmen que se encontraba entre las bailarinas_

S: **Mientras la paga no sea menos, me parece excelente**

R: **Será divertido –**_ espetó la morena entusiasta_

Q: **Creo que las vieron ayer audicionar, quizá algunas estén conformes **_– se dirigió a las bailarinas – _**quizá algunas no**_ –esta vez miró a Carmen _– **Lo único que me importa es que se acoplen. Fuera de eso, sus opiniones guárdenselos.**

Desde el escenario podía sentirse la mirada que provenía de los ojos de Carmen y que se estacionaban en Brittany. Carmen siempre miraba con sarcasmo, por alguna razón era de notarse que la mirada era diferente.

S: **¿Quién es esa? **_– Cuestionó sobre Carmen a la morena_

R: **Carmen. Y si, es una odiosa.**

Q: **Bien, comencemos.**

La pareja y la morena se adentraron juntos a las demás, no parecían ser molestosas. Incluso parecían muy amigables.

Las dos coincidían en la insólita comunión de que las dos tenían descendencias latinas. De lo cual era de inferir que la amistad podría ser buena o mala.

S: **Santana Lopez – **_sonrió sarcástica – _**Y solo para aclarar, la chica de cabello rubio, si, Brittany **_– miró a la rubia _**– Tiene ahora una relación. Y lamento decirte cielo, que soy yo. **

C: **No necesito tu información**– _devolvió la sonrisa_

S: **De igual manera, solo es para que tomes cuidado y no pierdas tu tiempo. No sería bueno que entables una desagradable impresión en mi **_– dirigió su mano derecha en los hombros de la chica moviéndolos, como si desempolvara una basura sobre ella_

C: **Perra **_– murmuró al ver retirarse la latina_

**-Hola **_– se dirigió a las nuevas chicas _– **mi nombre es Allison, las vi ayer audicionar y fueron increíbles **_– esta vez miró a la latina y la morena_

R: **Gracias. Eres muy linda**

**-Lo lamento, cuando me emociono acostumbro gritar-**

R:** No gritas, solo eres entusiasta**

**-Bien. Estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas- **_siguió con un abrazo_

Q: **Los números de Paradise, son sexualmente atractivos, cada uno con estilo muy personal y propio; todos amplios y claro, decentes. Santana, tu figura latina, es tan sexi que cualquiera en el extranjero podrá apreciarla. Una figura deseable, me parece que podrías encajar excelente con Carmen en los números.**

S: **Que suerte la mía. **_– murmuró sarcástica_

Q: **Brittany, siendo tan linda con unos pasos excelentes, todos estarán satisfechos desde luego, a las personas del lugar les encantarán verte con Allison, Nicole y Alicia.**

B: **Estoy segura de que el número será sobre algo del país de las maravillas **_– espetó a si misma_

Q: **Rachel… Tu voz, tus pasos, tu carisma. En la mayoría de los números se hallan siempre las pasiones vivas, las pasiones atractivas y de talento. Me parece que tu tienes todo lo que se necesita, me encantaría que compartas algunos actos conmigo **_– miró a la morena con ojos que gritaban un "por favor" en silencio – _**Claro, igual nos acompañan Georgia, Leo e Isie**

R: **Sería un honor **_–sonrió_

Todas procedieron a dar lo mejor en los ensayos. Por otro lado, Santana y Brittany, creyeron que al ser ambas de origen popular, podrían obtener sus propios actos tan pronto como imaginaban. Cosa que no fue como quisieron y tuvieron que asimilar que el trabajo bacante era tan solo de una bailarina más.

Carmen que por su parte había notado lo que Quinn pensaba sobre la morena, estaba aún más incomoda con su presencia ahí, sobre todo después de haber notado como la rubia la escogió a ella para trabajar juntas.

Los ensayos concluyeron, como de costumbre, cansados. En el baño se encontraba la morena, mojando en el rostro para tratar de apartar cualquier rastro de sudor, hasta que la presencia de la rubia entrando la pausó

Q: **Rachel… Pensé que ya no estabas aquí**_- espetó al mirar a la chica_

R: **Si, quise pasar para cambiarme, sería desagradable caminar con la misma ropa sucia **_– bromeó_

Q: **No necesitas irte caminando, me ofrezco a llevarte **

R: **Ehh, no, quiero decir, ya es mucho lo que haces por mí**

Q: **¿A quien le importa? Aparte, tu departamento me queda camino al mío**

C: **¿Quinn? **– _se escuchó la voz de la latina fuera del baño pero cerca de el – _**Te he estado buscando. Ehh, Rachel, **- _espetó al asomarse - _**¿Podemos hablar? **_– Cuestionó _– **A solas…**

Q: **¿Otra vez? Carmen… ¿Hasta cuando harás esto?**

La morena rápidamente tomó su bolso y salió casi huyendo

R: **Ehh, yo me voy. Adelante**

Q: **Rachel, espera**

R: **Nos vemos luego. **_– _contestó_ saliendo apresurada_

C: **¿Por qué insistes tanto en ella? **_– preguntó intrigada_

Q: **Es cosa fuera de tu incumbencia – **_respondió saliendo _

C: **Espera, te he dicho que hablemos**_ – la tomó del brazo impidiéndole el paso_

Q: **Y yo te he dicho que no tenemos nada de que hablar **_– excusó quitando su mano de encima_

C: **¿Por qué insistes en hacerme esto? **

Q: **¡Déjame en paz! **_– exclamó_

C: **He notado como miras a Rachel **_– espetó_

La rubia al escuchar paró su paso volteando la mirada

Q: **¿Qué dices?**

C: **He notado como la miras, he notado como le hablas, incluso te comportas… linda con ella **_– casi se impedía ella sola decir esa palabra – _**Es justo como lo hacías conmigo. ¿Ella es la siguiente?**

Q: **No tengo que darte explicaciones, lo nuestro acabó cuando te descubrí detrás de la puerta del baño en mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños Carmen **_– se le cortó la voz –_** Y no te pedí ninguna explicación. Déjame en paz, empiezas a fastidiarme**

C: **Estoy muy arrepentida, yo… lo lamento tanto**

Q: **De lo único que te lamentas es de que te haya descubierto. **_– siguió su paso retirándose del lugar_

C: **Entonces, lo de Rachel… ¿Es cierto? **_– gritó para que la rubia pudiese escuchar_

Una vez más había sido rechazada. Empezaba a darse por vencida.

Para la mala suerte de la morena que se hallaba camino a su hogar, una lluvia procedente comenzó a caer.

R: **Grandioso**

Tomó su bolso y lo colocó justo arriba de su cabeza tratando de impedir mojarse.

Q: **Sube **_- espetó la rubia desde el carro_

Por alguna razón la rubia pudo alcanzar a la morena camino a su departamento, pudo haber sido suerte, o quizá es lo que quería, alcanzarla.

R: **No importa, apenas llueve un poco**

Q: **¿Es que te encanta que te rueguen? Vamos Rachel, sube**

La morena dudó pero subió

R: **Esta bien **_– contestó mientras subía_

Quinn arrancó el carro camino al lugar.

Q: **Entonces es cierto**

R: **¿Qué cosa?**

Q: **Te gusta que te rueguen **_– bromeó_

R: **Podría bajarme si así lo deseo**

Q:** Vamos, solo bromeo**

R: **Si, yo igual. No bajaría **_– carcajeó_

Q: **No debiste marcharte – **_espetó_

R: **Fue incomodo, y ella quería hablar contigo ¿No?**

Q: **Ella, yo no**

R: **De igual manera, seguía siendo incomodo**

Q: **Entiendo **

R: **¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? **

Q: **Por supuesto **_– acertó con la cabeza_

R: **Carmen y tu…**

Q: **Ni siquiera termines de decirlo.**_ – interrumpió_

R: **Oh, entiendo. Lo siento**

Q: **Carmen y yo anduvimos, si, un tiempo hasta que…**

R: **¿Hasta que…?**

Q: **La descubrí con otra **

R: **Ha de ser difícil convivir con ella después de eso**

Q: **Lo era**

R: **¿Lo era? **_– Cuestionó- _**¿Cuándo dejo de serlo? **

Q: **No estaba decida a permanecer triste por ella, quiero decir, no lo merecía**

R: **Buen punto**

Q: **¿Y tu? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Es que no has tenido ninguna chica por ahí?**

R: **Ha decir verdad… **

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando el móvil le interrumpió

R: **Disculpa **_– husmeaba su bolso en busca del móvil _

Q: **Adelante **

R: **¡Hola! **_– Exclamó _– **Vi tus llamadas, lo siento no pude contestar y justo apenas salgo, pensaba llamarte al llegar **

La rubia solo escuchaba atentamente, no justamente por entrometerse, pero la manera en la que le hablaba, tan dulce…

R: **¿Lo dices en serio? **– _cuestionó contenta_

K: **Si, pasaré cuatro años de mi vida ahí y no lo conozco ni a la mitad, nunca he estado ahí. Excepto el año pasado durante las nacionales**

R: **Por mí encantada, ¿Cuándo piensas viajar? ¡No lo puedo creer! **_– apenas podía contenerse la alegría_

K: **Mañana mismo si se puede **

R: **¡Por supuesto! **

K: **Estoy tan emocionado Rachel. Espera, ¿Dónde estas? **

R: **Camino a casa ¿Por?**

K: **¿Tomaste un taxi? No escucho ruido**

R: **Ehh… una amiga… Me está llevando** _– lanzó una mirada a la rubia_

K: **Y esa amiga… ¿Es esa chica?**

R: **Ehh… Sí**

K: **Lo siento lo siento lo siento. Bien, te hablo más tarde, besos. **

El chico conocía el punto de vista que la chica tenía hacia la rubia, no pensaba dar por desapercibido los momentos oportunos. Cortó la llamada rápidamente.

La rubia la miró confundida, como si su pregunta ya estuviese resuelta

Q: **Espero no haber ocasionado problemas **_– espetó _

R: **No no no no, ¿Cómo crees? **

Q: **Bien… Ehh, llegamos **

Sin darse cuenta, entre cuestiones y la llamada del chico el camino se apresuró más

R: **Ehh… si, si claro. Amm, muchas gracias una vez más**

Q: **Es un placer Rachel**

R: **Bien, nos vemos… mañana**

Q: **Por supuesto, hasta luego. **_– sonrió_


	8. La Primera Estrategia de Quinn

Capítulo 8: La Primera Estrategia de Quinn

28 de Octubre de 2013. NYC.

C: **¿Cuántas veces necesito decirte lo tan arrepentida que estoy para que puedas creerme?**

Q: **¡Ninguna! Solo quiero que dejes de insistir.**

C: **¡Es que no puedo! ¿Acaso no has notado que siempre estarás tú?**

Q: **¿Y tu acaso no has notado que siempre diré "NO"?**

C: **Pues no me importa, ¡Insistiré lo que sea necesario!**

Q: **Pues a mi si me importa, porque ya estoy tan fastidiada de ti, y de tus excusas estúpidas **

C: **Dime que ya no sientes nada por mi **– insistió esta vez tomándola de los hombros acercándola muy cerca de su rostro

Q: **No siento nada por ti **_– _contestó pausada y suavemente

C: **Pues no te creo **_– _juntó aun mas cerca su rostro

Q: **Bien, pues no me interesa **_– _la empujó con tal fuerza que se distanciaron de nuevo _– _**Te lo diré una vez más Carmen… tu ya no me interesas, ¡Para nada! **_– _exclamó

C: **¡Es que yo no te creo! Y, yo no puedo dejarte ir solo así.**

La rubia se encontraba totalmente fastidiada y enojada, le dio la espalda a la latina

C: **Eres el amor de mi vida, claro que no puedo dejarte ir, sí, cometí una estupidez, pero estoy arrepentida Quinn**

Q: **¡Estoy interesada en otra persona! **_– _espetó

La tensión se centró en aquel departamento.

C: **¿Perdón? **

Q: **Ahora ¿Puedes dejarme ya en paz?**

C: **¿De quien? **– volvió a cuestionar

Q: **Eso no te interesa**

C: **¿¡De quien maldita sea!? **_– _Exclamó furiosa_ - _**¿De ella, cierto? ¿Estas enamorada de ella?**_ – _preguntaba rápidamente

Q: **Cállate ya Carmen**

C: **Esa perra me va a oír, oh claro que lo hará **_– _espetó dirigiéndose a la puerta del departamento

Q: **¿A dónde vas? **– Se mostró preocupada_ - _**¡Carmen regresa! **_– _le tomó el brazo impidiéndole salir

C:** ¡Suéltame Quinn!**

Q: **No tienes ningún derecho de reclamar nada, tú hiciste lo peor Carmen, y fue cuando estábamos juntas. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada así que te pido que no la metas en esto**

C: **¡Esa… niña no tenía por qué meterse! **

Q: **¿Meterse en que maldita sea? ¡Entre tú y yo no hay nada! **_– _Exclamó_- _**Mira, no tengo porque seguir dándote explicaciones Carmen. Te juro, que si te metes con ella… te arrepentirás ¿¡Me oyes!?**

C: **No puedo creer que la defiendas tanto**

Q: **Bien, estás advertida. No quería que me veas como tu enemiga Carmen, pero si así lo quieres…**

C: **Suéltame **

La rubia la soltó mientras que la latina se retiró del departamento rendida y sin creer de lo que se había enterado.

Q:** Diablos, eres una real tonta Quinn, como se te ocurrió la grandiosa idea de decírselo, ¡Y a Carmen!**

No dejaba de sentir remordimiento al pensar que algo malo podría ocurrirle a la morena, pero, lo que más daba de pensar era el insólito hecho de que eso solo lo sabia ella misma, y bueno, Carmen se enteró hace unos minutos.

Pero la latina no estaba consiente de que Rachel aun no se enteraba, por lo tanto, solamente tenia en mente en reclamarle sin saber exactamente como se encontraban las cosas. Lo iba a arruinar.

Por eso mismo pensó que lo correcto sería aclarar de una vez todo, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

Pero, ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo le diría a Rachel Berry que se estaba empezado a interesar en ella? No era tan sencillo, porque, Quinn aún no sabia que a la morena le sucedía lo mismo desde el día en la que la vio.

Carmen bajó del edificio enfurecida, se subió al carro que la esperaba justo en puerta.

C: **Avanza ya **_– _cerró la puerta del auto

A: **Uy…Al parecer no salió como querías**

C: **¡Avanza ya y cállate! **

A: **Conmigo sería mejor que no te comportes con ese humor Carmen **_– _sonrió

C: **Maldita sea Alex, ¿Tienes que ser jodidamente fastidioso siempre? **

A: **Una de mis virtudes preferidas **

C: **¡No puedo creerlo! Estúpida niña de pueblo, me las va a pagar**

A: **¿A quien te refieres? **

C: **Rachel… se ha encargado de que le guarde cierto estorbo en mi hacia ella**

A: **¿Qué ha hecho?**

C: **Cree que podrá quitarme a Quinn**

A: **Siempre he pensado que Quinn, es una chica simple, por favor ¿Por qué tanto drama a su alrededor?**

La latina lo miró con ojos molestos

A: **¿Qué? Es la verdad. Pero bueno, si te gustan los platos de segunda mesa, es cosa tuya.**

C: **Como sea.**

A: **¿Qué pasa con Brittany? Pensé que estabas interesada en ella**

C: **Agh. Santana es tan odiosa que me hace quitar los ojos encima de ella. Pero bueno, la dejaré en espera**

A: **Me agrada**

C: **Lo único que me irrita ahora es que Quinn la defienda tanto**

A: **Quinn es una falsa. Perdón, creo que solo… me fastidia**

C: **Nunca entenderé porque te cae tan mal.**

A: **¿Cómo que porque? He vivido bajo la sombra de los Fabray desde que era pequeño.**

C: **¿Eso que? **

A: **Olvídalo**

C:** Ok.** **¡La odio tanto! Maldita sea Rachel Berry, maldita sea la hora en la que te apareciste**

A: **Cariño, si hay una basura en tu camino, ponla en su lugar **

C: **Lo sé **_– _sonrió y miró a su hermano_ – _**Y creo saber el punto exacto. Le daré donde más le dolerá**

A: **Me encanta. **_– _sonrió y suspiró

Siendo de la misma sangre, era de esperar que ambos fueran tan ocurrentemente maliciosos. Solo se podría esperar para saber lo que ambos iban a ocasionar y a que grado llegarían.

El día había acabado incógnitamente. Pero uno nuevo estaba por empezar junto con varias sorpresas.

K: **¡Rachel! ¿Has tomado mi crema humectante? **

R: **Para nada. Checa en el baño**

K: **Se me hace tardísimo **_– _respondió dirigiéndose al baño- **¿Segura que no las tomado? **_– _cuestionó de nuevo al notar la crema en el lugar

R: **No **_– _sonrió

K: **Bien, nos vemos después. **

R: **Pero ni has desayunado**

K: **Seguro que Patti LuPone no comió durante años. Me voy **_– _concluyó cerrando la puerta del departamento

Con la sutil postura de despreocupación al saber que no tenia nada por hacer ese mismo día, colocó su cuerpo sobre el mueble sedoso azul que tanto incitaba a permanecer el tiempo que fuese necesario para descansar.

La puerta sonó e interrumpió el tan rico descanso que la morena estaba tomando

R: **Joder **_– _susurró levantando la nuca que ya se colocaba acomodada sobre el mueble azul

Volvió a sonar

R: **¡Voy! **_– Gritó _- **¿Quinn? **– cuestionó confusa al notar a la rubia tras la puerta

Q: **No veo a alguien más **_– _ironizó mirando a su alrededor

R: **Disculpa, no te esperaba **

Q: **¿Me dejarás aquí afuera? **

R: **no, no, no. Que descortés, pasa por favor**

Q: **Que amable **_– sonrió_

R: **Toma asiento por favor**

Q: **Disculpa si te tomé a desapercibida, vine por unos papeles en la aseguradora y los estúpidos me harán esperar un par de horas, así que, bueno… pensé que sería agradable visitarte **– _mintió sobre el motivo de su visita_

R: **Fue una buena idea la tuya **

Q: **Lo sé**

R: **¿Te ofrezco algo para tomar? **_–_ cuestionó

Q: **Agua estaría bien – **respondió

El móvil de la rubia timbró, Rachel miró hacia ella confusa

Q: **Disculpa **_– _se dirigió a la morena_ – _**Maldición que fastidio **_– _se mostró molesta colgando la llamada

R: **¿Todo bien? **_–_ se intrigó al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a ella entregándole el vaso de agua

Q: **¡Por supuesto que no! **_– _Exclamó _– _**Disculpa, no es contigo, es con…**

R: **Ya veo, Carmen **_– _acertó

Q: **Que humillante que cualquiera note el fastidio que ocasiona. He pasado los últimos casi dos meses más castrantes de mi vida, gastados en las mismas palabras "Déjame en paz" "No" "Estoy fastidiada" "Aléjate" y "No quiero saber nada de ti" ¿Es tan difícil entender?**

R: **Bueno, creo que le importas demasiado como para poder dejarte ir.**

Q: **¿Importarle? No, no, no. Todo menos eso, es… Estúpido pensarlo**

R: **¿Por qué lo sería? **_– _cuestionó atenta

Q: **Por lo que hizo, quiero decir, si me quisiera tanto como dice, ¿Habría echo lo que hizo? No lo creo **_– _se mostró confundida

R: **Bueno, tienes un punto **

Q: **Lo único bueno en estos dos meses, es… Haberte conocido – **sonrió

La morena se notó extraña, intacta. ¿Acaso dijo lo que dijo?

Q: **Quiero decir, eres una extraordinaria persona **_– _espetó al notar la tención que se había instalado en ambas

R: **Tranquila, todo bien. Igual fue bueno conocerte **

Q: **¿En verdad lo crees?**

R: **¿Lo dudas?**

Q: **Por supuesto que no, si tu lo dices, te creo**

R: **Bien, me agrada que pienses así**

Q: **Y bien** **¿Ya tienes planes para hoy? **_– _cuestionó

R: **No… a decir verdad, no**

Q: **Si, ni yo. El apetito por salir cada vez se escabullese de mí **

R: **Extraño, me pasa justamente lo mismo**

Q: **¿Si? Vaya que si es extraño. Te gusta mucho Barbra **_– _acertó mirando el cuadro que se colocaba en la pared

R: **Por supuesto, es… inspiración, mi inspiración. **_– _Volteó la mirada hacia el cuadro igual –**Algún día seré tan grande como ella. **

Q: **Estoy segura de que así será**

R: **Si, yo igual. **

Q: **Dios, no se que haré para perder el tiempo en dos horas.**

R: **Podrías quedarte aquí si gustas.**

Q: **No quiero molestar **

R: **Por favor, no eres una molestia Quinn.**

Q: **Si insistes **– sonrió

R: **Mmm… juguemos a las preguntas seguidas.**

Q: **¿Preguntas seguidas?**- cuestionó **- ¿Cómo se juega eso?**

R: **Bueno, yo pregunto algo, luego tu, y así.**

Q: **Bueno… no es mala idea **– bromeó, en realidad si era una idea algo aburrida para ella – **Empiezas.**

R: **Bien, ¿Cuál es tu musical favorito?**

Q: **Musical ¿Eh?, mmm… veamos, creo que, Grease, sin duda**

R: **Legendario. Las canciones son tan… eso, legendarias. Quiero decir, los números musicales interpretados en la película, Sandy… tan linda, la forma tan sutil de Olivia interpretándola. Aunque**

Al mirarla detenidamente, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salía de su boca… vaya, si que era rara. Sin duda, la chispa que Rachel había encendido el día que la conoció estaba ahí y si, podría decirse que la chispa se convertía en una gran flama caliente y luminosa.

¿Extraño? Claro que era extraño, dos meses de conocerla, muchas veces las personas podrían pensar que en dos meses nada más podría cambiar, pero esto no era cosa de "mucha gente" era cosa de la rubia y quizá, cosa de la morena también.

¿Miedo? No, nada en absoluto. Es decir, ¿Por qué habría de haber miedo? Alguien acertadamente dijo una vez "Si no te arriesgas, no ganas" Así que, no. Pero claro que no podría hablarse de algo más allá por que para ser honestos, claro que no había nada "más allá" solo era una confusión más, una confusión quizá resuelta.

Por otra parte, la morena igual sentía lo mismo, pero se lo guardaba para ella, tenía claro lo que ocurría, por favor, Quinn ha estado en su mente desde el día que la vio por primera vez, ¿Cómo no ha de tenerlo claro? Que no se arriesgara en hablar es otra cosa, pero todo estaba ahí y en la misma dirección en la que la rubia empezaba a llevar las cosas.

Algunas veces, todos tienen en mente que el amor llegará cuando menos te lo esperas, pero ha decir verdad, de alguna u otra manera, el amor estará esperando por ti, donde, cuando y como sea. Pero, ¿Qué pasa si esa persona no es la correcta? Bueno, ahí está el problema, muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por la primera impresión sin conocer exactamente a "esa persona" pero por supuesto, nada hay que perder, porque, siempre de los errores se aprende y bueno, ahí está la respuesta… Vaya que ese alguien si tenía un punto, "Si no te arriesgas, no ganas".

Pero tampoco podría aclarar las cosas tan fácilmente, claro que no podría ser de esa manera. No podría llegar y decirlo todo solo así porque sí.

¿Entonces? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Quinn Fabray se encontraba en la insólita incógnita de como declarar sus sentimientos por Rachel. Vaya, menuda "insólita".

R: **La verdad es que me pareció una verdadera humillación. Con decirte que me dormí al verla. Por eso mismo Rachel Berry, tiene su punto sobre "Grease 2" y el punto es "Burla"**

Q: **Rachel… **_- _interrumpió

R: **¿Si? –**cuestionó extraña

Q: **¿Te gustaría salir? **

R: **¿Salir?**

Q: **Si, esta noche**

R: **¿Esta noche? **

Q: **Si, salir esta noche al cine**

R: **¿Ir al cine esta noche? **_– _cuestionaba petrificada

Q: **¿Estarás repitiendo todo lo que digo? Porque es incluso más incomodo**

R: **No, no, lo lamento.**

Q: **¿Entonces?**

R:** Entonces… Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, supongo… supongo que si **_– _aceptó modestamente

Q:** Bien, entonces… entonces paso por ti a las ocho, ¿Te parece?.**

R: **Si, eh… a las ocho está perfecto **_– _acertó con la cabeza aun desconcertada

Q: **Y bien, yo me tengo que retirar. **_– _mintió

R: **Pensé que tendrías que esperar dos horas **– se desconcentró

Q: **Eh... pelearé para que me atiendan ya. **– volvió a mentir - **Paso por ti en la noche**

R: **Si… está muy bien. Entonces…**

Q: **Entonces nos vemos después. **_– _continuó levantándose del asiento para poder salir

R: **Perfecto **_– _volvió a acertar mientras se levantaba igual

Q: **Bye Rachel. **

R: **Bye Quinn.** – se despidió al verla salir.

Saliendo y cerrando la puerta del departamento de la morena, ambas dejaron fluir sus pensamientos sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Q: **¿Unos papeles para la aseguradora? ¿Enserio Quinn? Vaya, que ocurrente eres. **_– _se reclamaba así misma por su quizá tonta excusa mientras bajaba del edificio.

R: **Oh dios mio, oh dios mio. ¿Enserio Quinn Fabray me ha invitado a salir? ¡Esto está de locos! **_– _habló para ella sola apoyándose justo de la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ni siquiera estaba claro de que fuese una cita pero la felicidad de la chica le provocaba que pensara aquello. De igual manera, la rubia tenía casi los mismos puntos sobre "la salida al cine".

El día continuó con su clima húmedo. La rubia regresó a Paradise para coger unos papeles que le servirían a Judy. Un nuevo local estaba apunto de pertenecerle, uno más del montón.

Q: **George, no esperaba verte hoy **_– _espetó al notar la presencia del chico justo en la barra

G: **Me tocaba a mi hoy hacer limpieza aquí**

Q: **Ojalá el espantoso olor de alcohol barato se esfume. **_– _enmarcó con una ceja

G: **Quizá se esfume cuando le digas a tu madre que deje de comprarlo. **_– _Respondió irónico_ – _**Quinn…**

Q: **¿Si?**

G: **Necesito tu ayuda **_– _se apoyó de hombros en la barra

Q: **Te escucho. Y de una vez te digo que si se trata de dinero mejor olvídate.**

G: **No, para nada. Aunque eso tenía pensado hacerlo más adelante… como sea. Quizá te incomode esto pero, es que… hay una chica… que me… ¿atrae? Si, me atrae. Y, no soy muy bueno con declaraciones o detalles, entonces… yo creí **– balbuceó– **Que podrías ayudarme con eso**

Q: **¿Quieres que te diga que regalarle? **_– _se mostró confundida

G: **Eso creo, y… bueno si**

Q: **Y la razón por la que crees que yo sabría ayudarte en esto es porque…**

G: **Oh, vamos Quinn… bueno, tu sabes… tu eres, digo, tu tienes gustos… los mismos y …**

Q: **Ni termines de hablar. **_– _Interrumpió_ – _**Flores. Sin duda alguna, flores.**

G: **¿Flores? **

Q: **Claro, quiero decir, ¿Qué caballero regala flores hoy en día? ¡Ninguno! El otro día a Allison, le regalaron ropa interior, ¿Qué clase de romance es eso? **

G: **Bueno, entonces… Flores. Anotado. **_– _Se mostró firme -**¿Solo eso? **

Q: **Bueno, chico, la quieres conquistar, no comprar.**

G: **Supongo que tienes razón entonces, bueno, muchas gracias Quinn, pensaba regalarle un peluche. ¿Estúpido no?**

Q: **De hecho, creo que sería un detalle lindo.**

G: **¿Tú crees eso?**

Q: **Si, si la chica tiene 15 años. **_– _Sonó a sarcasmo_ - _**Oh dios mio es tardísimo. **_– _espetó preocupada al mirar la hora en el reloj

G: **¿Tarde? ¿Para que? **_– _cuestionó a la rubia quien ya se encontraba en la oficina por los papeles

Q: **No te incumbe George – **contestó apresurada

G: **Por tu respuesta, pensaré que tienes una cita. Pícara **_– _se dirigió a la rubia al mirarla salir de la oficina

Q: **Que gracioso. Y… podría ser, una cita.**

G: **¿Y se puede saber con quien? **

Q: **Me temo… **_- _susurró acercándose al chico_ – _**Me temo que no. **_– _sonrió y salió del local.

G: **Eres muy mala Quinn Fabray.**

La morena se encontraba husmeando en su closet esperando encontrarse con el mejor atuendo, el atuendo perfecto para una cita.

Estaba apunto de coger aquel vestido polyester color azul cuando una pregunta se incrustó en su mente.

R: **Un momento… ¿Cómo rayos se me ha ocurrido pensar que podría ser una cita? Quinn Fabray ni siquiera me ha dado motivos de pensar aquello. Que… ¡Que estupidez Rachel! **_– _Se recriminó cayendo en su cama angustiada _– _**Patética.**

Empezó su común pensamiento angustiada la cual le ayudaba muchas veces a aclarar su mente.

R: **¡Eso es! Qué hay de diferencia en una "cita" y una salida la cual debo aclarar que ella me invito a mi, y… no cualquier salida, me invito al cine, incluso vendrá por mi. **_– _Su rostro se mostraba con aquellas facciones que decían "eso es" –**Quinn Fabray, acabas de ser descubierta. **

Rápidamente tomó aquel vestido colocándolo sobre la cama. Juntó sus manos y dio dos aplausos de felicidad.

Era la primera cita con Quinn Fabray, la primera cita con aquella chica que le tomó la atención por completo en el primer día en la ciudad, atención que aun no le devolvía. Y, a decir verdad, era la primera cita de Rachel, por lo que iba a procurar de hacer las cosas bien para así no ser la primera y la única.

K: **Rachel, llegué.** – Se escuchó la voz del chico en la sala concluyendo con el sonido de la puerta cerrar - **¿Estás? **_– _cuestionó al no tener respuesta alguna de la morena

R: **¿Cómo me veo? **– cuestionó saliendo de la recamara

K: **Oh la la… Te vez radiante**

R: **Me alagas **- respondió modelando su vestido con una gran sonrisa

K: **Pensé que no saldrías hoy, ¿Has cambiado de parecer?**

R: **Fue un improvisto. Quinn…**

K: **¿Quinn…? **

R: **Quinn me ha invitado a salir **_– _continuó sorprendida aun

K: **Oh dios mio Rachel, ¿Acaso tendrás tu primera cita en Nueva York? **_– _cuestionó entusiasta

R: **Quizá** - contestó encogiendo sus hombros

K: **Estoy muy feliz por ti.**

R: **Oh… **- se acercó a él dándole un abrazo – **Te quiero.**

K: **Basta de cosas sentimentales, esas guárdatelas para dentro de unas horas más.**

El sonido de la puerta tocar interrumpió a lo que la morena le iba a contestar.

R: **Seguro es ella **– espetó entusiasmada mientras se dirigía para abrir

Q: **¿Lista? **– encogió sus hombros y cuestionó al ver a la morena abrirle

R: **Si… solo voy por mi bolso y mi abrigo, pasa **– le señalo la entrada y se dirigió a la recamara para tomar sus cosas

Q: **Hola Kurt**

K: **Quinn **– sonrió -** te luce bien ese vestido **– espetó al observar su atuendo

Q: **Gracias **– contestó amable

R: **Bien, estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos? **

Q: **Seguro que si. **– sonrió

R: **Nos vemos luego, ¿Si? **– se despidió hacia el chico

K: **Claro. Diviértanse.**


	9. La Cita

Antes que nada, quiero pedirles una disculpa por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo sin decir nada. La verdad es que no había regresado por algunos motivos…el único que les puedo dar es que en algún momento pensé que no lo estaba haciendo bien, pero entonces hace unos días vi todos sus reviews y me hizo regresar y heme aquí, con la primera cita de Quinn y Rachel. ¡DISFRUTEN Y SIGAN CON SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS! Ah, para los que quieran ver el tráiler pueden verlo en mi canal de Vimeo ya que YouTube me lo eliminó. Mi canal es Vimeo JustCoco quiten separaciones. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 9

_La cita_

Era la primera vez que habían quedado, Quinn la había llevado a ver_ Laberinto de tu tortura III: El juego para salir o morir _en el cine de Nueva York. A Rachel, que no era miedosa ni la típica mujer romántica, le gustaban las películas de terror más que a la mayoría de las mujeres, pero aun así le había parecido una elección extraña, curiosamente segura de sí misma.

En la escena épica de la película ponían _Tres colores: Azul_, y ella ahí, mientras tanto, mirando a un hombre con una sierra eléctrica en vez de brazo, y encontrándolo extrañamente refrescante. Siguiendo las convenciones, había esperado ser llevada a un restaurante a la salida del cine, pero a Quinn, por lo visto, no le parecía completa una salida al cine sin primero un refresco más, y segundo un postre dentro de la propia sala.

L la rubia miraba el puesto como si fuera una carta de restaurante: para empezar unos nachos, de plato principal un perrito caliente, y de postre unos chocolates Revels; y para bajarlo, todo un barreño de refresco tropical con hielo, grande como un torso humano, con el resultado de que las pocas escenas meditativas de _Laberinto de tu tortura III _se habían visto acompañadas por el susurro cálido y tropical de Quinn no parando de comer palomitas.

Pero a pesar de todo (de las extrañas escenas de formas de torturar a alguien y Quinn comiendo palomitas), Rachel se había divertido más de lo esperado. De camino al restaurante, Quinn había cambiado de lado en la acera, porque justamente el carro se le había descompuesto así no quedó otro remedio que caminar y protegerla para que a Rachel no la atropellase ningún autobús despistado. Habían comentado los efectos especiales, las decapitaciones y destripamientos, hasta que la rubia, después de analizarlo, había declarado que era la mejor de la trilogía _Laberinto de tu tortura_. En la vida cultural de Quinn tenían un lugar preferente las trilogías y cajas recopilatorios, el humor y el terror.

En el restaurante habían tenido un debate interesante sobre si una novela gráfica podía llegar a tener la misma profundidad y riqueza de significados que la popular serie _Middlemarch_, por ejemplo. Protector, atento, Quinn era como una hermana mayor que sabía de muchas cosas francamente curiosas, con la diferencia de que se notaba que sentía algo por Rachel. Su mirada era tan fija y entregada, que a menudo Rachel se sorprendía tocándose la cara, por si tenía algo raro.

Quinn quiso bromear y se paró de un impulso, al levantarse su cadera chocó con la mesa provocando que el vino se callera en la falda de la morena.

—**¿Pido un trapo?** —dijo la rubia.

—**No, no pasa nada; ya uso mi chaqueta. **

—**No uses tu chaqueta; toma mi servilleta. **

—**No, en serio, está bien.**

—**Claro, disculpa no me di cuenta.**

Quinn no había estado tan nerviosa desde la última y desastrosa noche de su debut en Paradise. Tranquila, se dijo con firmeza al secar el mantel, y al levantar la mirada hacia Rachel la vio quitarse la chaqueta de verano, con ese echar los hombros hacia atrás y el pecho hacia delante que hacen las mujeres sin darse cuenta del ansia que despiertan. Allá estaba: segunda gran burbuja de amor y deseo a Rachel Berry de la velada.

—**Estás guapísima**—le salió, sin poder aguantarse.

—**¡Gracias! Tú también****—**dijo Rachel por puro reflejo.

Quinn se había puesto vestuario de chica casual: chaqueta de lino arrugada y camiseta negra, que en honor de que Rachel no parecía una chica cualquiera, le parecía especial.

—**Me gusta**—dijo la morena, señalando la chaqueta de la rubia**—****. ¡Tiene estilo!**

Quinn se frotó la solapa con el pulgar y el índice, como diciendo: «¿El qué, esto tan viejo?».

—**¿Me da su chaqueta, por favor?** –dijo el camarero, guapo y elegante.

—**Sí, gracias. **

Rachel se la dio. Quinn supuso que tendría que darle propina al final. No importaba. Rachel lo valía.

—**¿Quieren beber algo?** —preguntó el camarero asentando el vino por cortesía de la casa.

—**Pues mire, creo que me tomaría un vodka con tónica. **

—**¿Doble?**** —**dijo el camarero, tentándola a gastar aún más.

Cuando Rachel miró a Quinn, le vio una chispa de pánico en la cara.

—**¿Es una imprudencia?** —no pudo contenerse la morena de preguntarle a Quinn.

—**No, no.**

—**¡Pues venga, uno doble! **

—**¿Y usted, señorita?** —se voltea hacía la rubia anotando el orden anterior.

—**Yo espero la comida, gracias.**

—**¿Agua mineral? **

—**No, espero la comida**—bramó Quinn. Luego añadió, más calmada–: **Bueno está bien, sírveme mineral.**

La morena la miró desconcertada, seguro ha notado lo nerviosa que Quinn estaba porque casi balbucea al pedir su orden.

—**Quinn…**—le llama, acercando su presencia hacía la de la rubia—**me alegro de que estemos aquí, y de que me hayas invitado.**

—**Igual yo, en serio, me la estoy pasando increíble. Sin tomar en cuenta lo torpe que estoy siendo.**

—**Tonterías**—le corrige.

La carta de la rubia ya estaba perfectamente ensayada, sin embargo, algo estaba saliendo mal porque seguro que Rachel ha notado lo nerviosa que está. A pesar de todo, parece no molestarle, porque incluso se ha reído cuando el vino le cayó en la falda, y ni siquiera lo ha recordado con rencor. No tenía ni idea de con que platica comenzar, porque el comportamiento de la morena la ponía inquieta, no sabía si en realidad estaba disfrutando estar ahí, con ella, en la cita que le ha pedido, o si en estos momentos estaría muerta por dentro deseando regresar cuanto antes a su sutil departamento en donde seguro que estaría tirada en su colchón junto con Kurt, llorando al pasar la escena de Come What May.

Rachel en realidad, no esperaba nada en concreto. Ni pláticas conmovedoras, tristes o cosas por el estilo, la única idea que albergaba en su mente era pasarla bien a cualquier costo, no permitir que algo lo interrumpa y, aunque pareciera ilógico, no tomarse nada a personal. No sabía porque pero seguramente sus citas anteriores no habían salido tan bien. Estaba claro que Rachel no era la mujer más segura en esos momentos, claro que la rubia la intimidaba un poco, después de todo, estaba sentada en algún restaurante no muy lujoso de la gran manzana con la chica que le había robado rápidamente los suspiros en una sola mirada el día que pisó por primera vez su actual ciudad.

Hablaron de los viejos tiempos, hacía ya tres largos años. Rachel cenó sopa, y después pescado, mientras que Quinn, que se había decidido por un surtido de hidratos de carbono, empezó con un enorme cuenco de pasta con carne, sobre la que hizo nevar parmesano hasta enterrarla. Sumada al vino tinto, le serenó un poco. También Rachel se había relajado; de hecho, no andaba muy lejos de la borrachera. ¿Y por qué no? ¿No se lo merecía? Había dedicado los últimos días a trabajar mucho en algo en lo que creía, y aunque algunas de las prácticas hubieran sido francamente aterradoras, era lo bastante lúcida como para darse cuenta de que lo hacía bien.

Entonces ¿por qué no celebrar por su trabajo y disfrutar con Quinn? Le examinó la cara mientras la rubia hablaba, y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba más atractiva que antes, sin la menor duda; al verle ya no pensaba en una sola chica glamurosa de Paradise. No tenía nada de refinada, ni de delicada, es más; en un cásting de película de guerra, podrían haberle dado el papel de la inglés valiente que no le importa llenarse de lodo, mientras que Carmen..., ¿qué habría sido? Una nazi odiada. Aun así, le gustaba su manera de mirarla. Cariñosa, he ahí la palabra. Cariñosa y borracha. También ella se sentía pesada, y sensual, y cariñosa.

Y entonces se acordó de Carmen.

Quinn le sirvió lo que quedaba de vino.

—**¿Y cómo están las cosas con Carmen?** —preguntó la morena sin más

—**¿Carmen? ¿Por qué preguntas?** —Dicha en voz alta, la observación la impactó, pero la ventiló con un encogimiento de hombros—**Bueno…no sé qué decir al respecto, ella es pasado…**

—**¿Sigues segura de que ya la dejas en el pasado?**

—**Completamente. No sé, fue una buena época y ya está, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. **

—**Me alegro. Ella no te merece.**

—**¿Por qué dices eso?** —Quinn se llevó la copa a los labios

—**No sé. Creo que eres alguien que vale muchísimo, y ella, a mi criterio, no vale lo suficiente como para tener a alguien como tú.**

Quinn no estaba segura de valer mucho como la morena decía, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—**¿Y qué hay de ti?** —le dice a la morena

—**Pues…nada en especial, todo igual, creo.**

—**¿Segura?**

—**Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?**

—**Nada, solo curiosidad.**

Por supuesto que Rachel ya sabía que tenía en mente Quinn.

Cuando llegó la comida, ya no podía discutirse que se estuvieran divirtiendo. Parecían divertirse todo el restaurante, incluido en pianista canoso, que mientras tocaba _Next to Me _y le coqueteaba a la señora que estaba en la mesa a lado a la de él, sin importarle que ahí estuviera su esposo también. En resumen, la diversión sobraba y Rachel descartó la idea de que sería una cita extraña porque creyó que solamente sería el cine. Amabas estaban indiscutiblemente felices de estar ahí.

—**Aún no creo trabajar en un lugar como Paradise. Jamás en mi vida me imaginé empezar así, ni mucho menos quiero pensar lo que pondrán en mi Wikipedia en 5 años cuando sea una estrella de Broadway**—confesaba la morena que evidentemente había bebido más vino de lo normal—**Y muchas gracias, Quinn, por darme la oportunidad.**

—**Tú te ganaste a fuerzas el lugar. Aunque debo admitir que no fue algo fácil aceptar a las tres al mismo tiempo, pero vamos, seguro que ahora las aman.**

—**¿Eso crees?**

—**Por supuesto, incluso pagarían solo para verlas a ustedes.**

Rachel sonrió con naturalidad, creyendo que se tratase de un cumplido que Quinn le estaba haciendo, aunque probablemente no lo haya sido.

—**Rachel, hay algo que quiero comentarte…**

La morena dio un sorbo a su copa, alistándose.

—**Sí, dime.**

—**El otro día tuve una plática con Carmen, la última espero, y se me ha salido de control, no he moderado lo que le he dicho. **

—**Ajá**

—**Y ha sido una de las razones por las que me he animado a pedirte que saliéramos…**—se encogió de hombros para expulsar la presión

—**¿Qué hayas hablado con Carmen?** —pregunta dando otro sorbo y tratando de que el rubor de sus mejillas no se notaran lo suficiente

—**Sí. Bueno, no. Es que, bueno, es que…**—balbuceó

Rachel Berry, que tampoco era una experta en eso, podía percibir los nervios que derrochaban de la rubia, dejándole un poco de seguridad en sí misma. Después de todo, ¿Qué chiste tiene una cita si alguien no está nervioso?

—**Creo que no estoy entendiendo Quinn, lo siento…**—un sorbo más.

—**Es que no es el hecho de que haya hablado con Carmen, sino de lo que hablé con Carmen.**

—**¿Y de qué es lo que has hablado con Carmen?**

Quinn se gira para mirar a su alrededor, tratando de asegurarse que haya la suficiente privacidad para poder dejar fluir sus confesiones y que nadie más se enterase, nadie más que Rachel Berry, que en estos momentos parecía comerla.

—**Le he dicho algo que hasta hace un poco comencé a saber. **

—**¿Y qué es eso que hasta hace poco comenzaste a saber?**

Rachel bebe más vino, por si al caso.

—**Que estoy sintiendo algo por ti.** —dice Quinn bebiendo el restovino que hay en su copa.

La morena, que en estos momentos parecían que sus mejillas la traicionaban, querría tomarse todo el resto de vino que hay en la botella, para así sentirse menos cohibida. No le molestaba en lo absoluto lo que la rubia le ha confesado, porque estaba claro que también ella lo sentía.

Por otro lado, Quinn no se hacía la idea de lo que acababa de hacer. Quería enroscarse en su cama y esperar hasta el día siguiente para ver qué resultado obtendrá, como una niña pequeña. Al rato saldrá volando a su casa, después de dejar a Rachel en la suya claro, porque una maleducada no era y como se trata de dos chicas y no de una pareja común, digo, una cita común, estaba dispuesta a tomar el papel de protectora.

El viejo pianista seguro que ha escuchado lo que la rubia confesó y noto la tensión de la mesa, porque ha dejado atrás su repertorio de canciones alegres y ahora está tocando _Make You Feel My Love _que por supuesto no ayudaba a alojar nervios en la mesa de las chicas.

Se ha esforzado la rubia, claro que sí. Han ido al cine, ahora están teniendo una buena cena y seguramente sabe que lo está haciendo bien.

—**Por favor no te quedes callada.** —le pide a la chica que no ha dejado de beber vino.

—**No asimilo lo que acabas de decirme.**

—**¿Tan malo ha sido?**

—**No, claro que no. Pero no lo esperaba.**

—**Rachel, te he llevado al cine y te he traído a cenar. ¿Qué no era un poco obvio?**

—**¡Es que estoy nerviosa!** —se exalta a causa de los nervios—**disculpa, estoy nerviosa**—repite ahora en voz baja.

—**Lo sé, yo igual en serio, pero no quiero parecer una torpe, por favor di algo.**

Rachel esperó a que se lo dijeran pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. Contra la razón, se ha… ¿Arrepentido? No, arrepentido no; con una mente aturdida si al caso.

—**Es que creo que no tengo nada que decir…**

—**¿Qué? ¿En serio?**

—**Sí, eso creo.**

—**Vale, bien.**

Lo más molesto de todo es que Rachel parece segura de que no tiene más que decir, y eso a Quinn le hace arrepentirse de haber llegado hasta cierto punto, porque podría ser divertida e interesante, pero que le haya quitado las esperanzas esa noche…

El teléfono de la morena parece salvarla.

**«Hola, Rachel, soy Kurt.** —La voz suave de cuando habla por teléfono—**. Sólo llamo para desearte buena suerte en la cita de esta noche, espero que te estés divirtiendo. Ah, y para decirte que no llegaré a dormir esta noche porque regresé a casa con papá, se ha puesto muy enfermo. Espero no estar interrumpiendo. **—Un momento de pausa, mientras los dos se dan cuenta de que probablemente no sea verdad—. **No quería decirte nada más. Ah, sí, una cosa: no te quedes callada, dile lo que sientes y ya está. Adiós. Adiós...»**

Rachel cuelga el móvil y lo coloca en su bolso. Quinn está jugando con su copa y con la mirada hacia abajo.

—**Dime, ¿frio o calor?**

—**Me gusta el frio, pero prefiero el sol.**

—**Yo frio.** —la morena se encoge de hombros. —**Vale, vas.**

—**¿Nueva York o Londres?**

—**Londres, sin duda. Aunque nunca he ido, pero me encantaría.**

—**Yo Nueva York, amo el sonido de los carros y las noches que parecen nunca acabar**—bebe un sorbo del vino.

—**Creo que he bebido mucho vino**—dice Rachel—**pero es que es imposible dejarlo, está riquísimo.**

—**Sí, está delicioso creo que es muy antiguo.**

—**Quinn, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?**

—**Adelante.**

—**¿Por qué le has dicho a Carmen…eso?** —masculla con la copa en la boca.

—**Ha ido hasta a mi casa para rogar una vez más, y pues no he podido resistirme.** —Quinn apoya los codos a la mesa y seguramente no se ha dado cuenta de que eso no se hace. O eso le ha dicho Judy—**Por cierto, te debo una disculpa de ante mano.**

—**¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué deberías?**

—**Temo de que Carmen la agarre contra ti.**

Rachel casi escupe el vino de su boca.

—**¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás de broma cierto?**

—**Lo siento en verdad, pero descuida yo me encargo. ¿Está bien?**

—**Por supuesto que nada está bien, esa tipa es capaz de todo y sumándole que me odia, con esto seguro que estoy muerta**—apoya su peso contra la silla—**Oh dios mío.**

Estuvieron sin decir nada por un momento. Rachel se acerca de nuevo, se ha puesto normal otra vez y Quinn no ha dejado de observarla con ojos de preocupación. Después ambas se echan a reír como dos locas. Dos locas en un restaurante.

* * *

De camino a casa después, ambas platican de cosas viejas en su niñez, Rachel le ha contado que a los dos años ganó su primer concurso de canto con una canción de su ídolo, Barbra. Mientras que Quinn cuenta anécdotas de Paradise, los rumores, los secretos, las leyendas del lugar. Todo parece divertido y la rubia ya no parece tan enojada por haber dicho algo y no obtener una respuesta concreta a cambio.

La morena bebió sin parar, así que es normal que se ría por todo, incluso cuando Quinn le contó cómo murió el tío Charlie. Aparte, desde que ambas salieron el noventa por ciento de la noche la morena se ha reído de las ocurrencias de Quinn.

Se les había gastado el tiempo y no se dieron cuenta de que habían caminado hasta el departamento de Rachel, por supuesto que estaba en mente hacerlo, como la típica caminata en Nueva York de dos personas enamoradas, sin tomar en cuenta que una apenas se da cuenta y la otra no ha dicho nada más que "no tengo nada que decir" pareciendo que en realidad le molestado la idea. Aunque por dentro sabe que no es así. Ni siquiera tiene una razón en concreto de porque no ha dicho nada, y solo ha provocado que las esperanzas de Quinn Fabray se esfumen como polvo, lo que es una pena pues había puesto la chaqueta preferida y los entusiasmos más altos que su última cita, que fue con la persona que ahora odia a Rachel, la persona que hará todo para quitar a Rachel del camino, sin importar como lo lograría.

Por otro lado Quinn no estaba del todo desconsolada, seguía con el plan en mente de que la morena era una de las chicas más hermosas, sencillas y especiales que había conocido, y aunque le encantaría la idea de que sea algo más que una amiga, podría esperar, incluso cortejar y podría tomar la cita como la primera estrategia.

—**¿Bromeas? ¡Amo la comida china!**

—**¿En serio? Entonces quizá podríamos ir la próxima vez.**

—**Esta vez yo invito, por favor.**

—**Vale, entonces esta vez tu escoges la película, porque parece que te ha aburrido la mía hoy.**

—**¡Claro que no! ¡Me ha encantado!**

—**De no ser porque te ha gustado la película y has dicho que te gusta la comida china, pensaría que tenemos los gustos completamente diferentes.**

—**Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen "polos opuestos…"**

—**No, no lo sé. Por favor termina la frase.**

—**Bueno… dicen que polos opuestos se atraen".**

—**Me gusta esa frase.**

—**Lo sé, igual a mi. Y…hemos llegado**—dice Quinn, dejando atrás la plática que sostenían.

—**Sí, llegamos.**

Ambas se miraron fijamente, como si buscaran el siguiente paso en sus ojos.

—**Supongo que nos veremos mañana en Paradise**—le dice a Rachel.

—**Claro, ahí nos vemos.**

Quinn se acercó para despedirse y darle el beso de despedida en la mejilla, pero de pronto no fue el beso esperado.

Sus labios quedaron tan cerca que ambas podían escuchar sus respiraciones y como los poros de sus cuellos se hacían notar, provocando que se quedaran así por un momento tratando de entender que está pasando.

—**Quinn…**

—**¿Si?** —responde, sin apartar el movimiento.

—**Yo igual comienzo a sentir algo por ti.** —susurra casi al oído de la rubia y entonces la besa.


End file.
